The Fight For the Butter: A SkyDoesMinecraft Fanfiction
by ElucidatorX
Summary: Sky and Deadlox get separated one night after finishing a park-our course. Both experience almost death before being found by an unknown girl named Celeste. Adventures proceed, but Celeste continues to disappear and reappear. Can Sky, Deadlox, and everyone find out the truth?
1. Separation

**Sky's PoV**

Sky tried to run as fast as he could. The sun had set over Minecraft, and Sky had lost Deadlox. Sky dove next to tree, panting. He flipped out his phone and called Deadlox. "Ty! I'm lost! Where are you?" Sky asked hurriedly. After a moment, Deadlox replies. "I don't- (crackle, kshhhh) know! Cree- (kshhhh) –pers and zombies! So (crackle) ma- (kshhhh) mobs! The call suddenly lost connection. "Ty? Ty! Hello?" Sky called into the receiver. It was no use. Sky turned off his phone and prayed that his friend would survive.

**Deadlox's PoV**

The moon illuminated over the horizon as Deadlox ran. Right behind him was a huge group of zombies and skeletons. Suddenly, Deadlox's phone went off with a chime. He fumbled for it in his pocket. It was Sky. "Ty! (kshhhhhhhhhh, crackle, crackle) –lost! (crack) –Re you?!" Sky yelled. A skeleton shot Deadlox in the leg, causing him to stumble. "I don't know! There are so many creepers and zombies! So many mobs!" Deadlox screamed into the phone. An arrow came piercing into his shoulder. "AHH!" Deadlox lost his balance and dropped his phone. It shattered on the ground.

Deadlox didn't have time to pick it up. He continued dodging explosions and zombie punches. At last, Ty spotted a jungle biome. He raced toward it with his only strength left and climbed up the vines of a tree. The mobs lost sight of him and stopped chasing.

Ty lay exhausted on the leaves. He took a good look at himself. It wasn't good. His body was drenched in his own blood, along with ten or twenty arrows. Deadlox was pale from the loss of blood, and he was very weak. "I might even die here…" Ty thought. He shuts his eyes. "At least if I die in my sleep, it'll be less painful." Deadlox falls into a painless slumber.

**Sky's PoV**

Sky's eyes parted open. It was daytime. "When did I fall asleep?" He thought. Sky tried to get up, but realized he had a massive headache. He flipped open his phone. No messages. Sky sighed. He was hoping for a call or so from someone, specifically Deadlox. Sky wasn't even sure if his best friend was okay.

But besides Deadlox, he was pretty sure no one else would call. Jerome, Mitch, Ian, Quentin, Ant, and Tyler were on a camping trip. Kermit, Seto, Jason, ChimneySwift, and Ryan were out of the country. And Dawn had left. Sky cringed at the thought, his mood souring. He promised himself he'd never think about…. Her…. AGAIN?! Sky silently cursed under his breath. He dusted off his butter sword and began his search for Ty.


	2. Meeting Celeste

**Hello everyone! Elu here! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of 'The Fight for Budder!' Anyway, I can add OCs that has personalities that fit the story later on or have a really good description. From now on, there will be cussing, therefore it is rated T. I of course do not own SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox. I do however own Celeste. Thanks for reading!**

**Sky: That was a horrible description!**

**Me: Shut up! Don't do dis. NO, DEADLOX, NO!**

**Deadlox: *Punches me away from the microphone***

**Me: *Slaps Ty* NO.**

**Deadlox's PoV**

Deadlox wakes up very slowly on a wooden bed. "Where…am I?" He looks around. It was a wooden house that was very open. Flower pots filled with small plants filled the room. All the windows were wide open. The breeze swept in through the open house with lingering smells of rain and cocoa beans. A shiver ran up Deadlox's spine. He looked down and realized his shirt was missing. "What the hell?" He could feel his face reddening. "That's not cool! Where's my shirt?" He mumbled.

Suddenly, Ty heard a wooden door open. A girl with seaweed blue hair walked in, carrying his shirt and a towel. They both froze. The girl's jaw dropped. Finally, she broke the silence. "Hi… I can explain…" She says quietly.

The girl hands Ty his shirt and he pulls it on, surprised that it was clean and ironed. The girl sits down on a wooden bench. "So… last night, I found you on the tree near my house, and you were drenched in blood. So I decided it wouldn't be bad if I took you in and healed you…" The girl mumbled shyly. It took a second for Deadlox to take in the information. The girl had saved him! That was awesome. Deadlox sat down next to her. "I'm so grateful! What's your name?" He asks. The girl shifts hesitantly. "Celeste…" She replies. Ty grins. "Well… my name's Deadlox, but close friends just call me Ty." He says. The girl cocks her head to the side.

**Sky's PoV**

It was noon time. Sky opened a bottle of water. He had no luck of finding Deadlox. "I have to get out of this desert biome…" Sky mutters to himself. His mood had still not improved, considering he'd been walking for hours. Finally, Sky came between two biomes. A jungle and a forest. Sky thought a moment. "Jungle equals rain and cramped trees. Forest equals wood and apples. Forest it is!" Sky said out-loud. He steps out of the desert biome and starts to run through the trees.

Sky stops by a pond and is about to fill up his water when a squid floats by. Sky almost drops his bottle and instantly pulls his sword out of his belt buckle. The squid could possibly be a mutant. Sky nudges the slimy thing with his foot. Suddenly the squid growls and Sky jumps.

The squid cackles and it grows larger and larger, until it's a big as a sand temple. "AT LAST. WE MEET, SKYDOESMINECRAFT." The squid's voice boomed. Sky takes a small step back. "What do you want…Squid? Sky asks firmly. The squid laughs. "BIT AFRAID, AREN'T YOU? YOUR ARMY IS DISGUSTING TO US. BECAUSE YOU HUMILIATED US THAT MILLIONS HATE US. YOU DESERVE NOTHING OF SOME SORT. WHAT IF WE GOT STRONGER? SMARTER? MASTERS OF DISGUISE?" It bellowed. Suddenly, hundreds blocks near Sky rose up.

A grass block floated in front of Sky and spun at hyper speed, before transforming into a mutant squid. Sky yelped and swung his sword at it, but it simply bounced off. All the other blocks transforms as well. The squid in front of Sky jiggled, before slapping straight in the face with one of his tentacles. Sky was thrown back, a red mark left on his face. All the squids chuckled. Sky rubbed the mark. "There's no way I can defeat them on my own!" He thought, his mind whirling.

All the squids slowly inched toward Sky. "We are going to kill you." One says. "Your friends will never see you again." Another echoes. "They'll never find your body!" Another screeched. Sky was pushed closer and closer to the water, where thousands of squids waited.


	3. Rejoice, New Friends, and An Old Friend?

**Hello everybody! I will be continuing to post chapters more and more every time I get the chance, but less will come out because my school is starting soon. Anyway, this chapter will consist of Sky and Deadlox saying 'I', or them actually talking and their thoughts are posted. Also, I will be adding the OC of CliffDiverWarriorCat. If anyone else decides to post an OC, I will see if it fits as well! I do not own SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, or Lilia. I do however own Celeste.**

**Deadlox's PoV**

"So, why exactly were you in a tree and half-dead last night?" Celeste asks me. I held the back of my neck. "Reasons." I said. Celeste leans over to look at me directly, her hair tumbling over her face. "Which are what reasons...?" She implies. I knew this girl wouldn't drop it, so I sighed and told her what happened. "Your friend is Sky…. He sounds familiar…. Sky, Deadlox… Sky, Deadlox…" Celeste mutters tapping her chin. I grinned and leaned back on the bench. 3. 2. 1. "OMIGOD YOU'RE SKYDOESMINECRAFT AND DEADLOX!" Celeste screams, jumping off the bench and hits her head on the roof. She flopped on the ground like she had no weight. I looked at her with wide eyes. "C-Celeste?!" She slowly gets up, massaging her forehead. "Uagh…. I found Deadlox in a tree…" Celeste says. She giggles at the thought. I chuckle and help her up.

"Anyway, I hope you wouldn't mind, but I have to go find Sky." I say. But seriously, I am disappointed of leaving this girl. She was… interesting. Celeste looked me in the eye, and then she glances at her clock. Celeste's smile fades. "What's wrong?" I ask. She refused to look at me, but just stood frozen. She faced down, her hair covering her eyes. Finally, a small voice creeps out of her. "Y-yesterday was the start of… Squid Season."

**Sky's PoV**

I've never been really afraid of squids. I hated them. They were disgusting, evil, and so on, but I never had a problem with fighting their 'armies.' But this… these squids in front of me… were no exception.

The largest squid of them all cackled at me. "This is the moment you bow down to our species. The moment we've all been waiting for! Your DOOM!" It screeched. All the squids at the side launched at me, and I cringed, waiting for them all to slice me in half. But nothing came.

I opened my eyes, and saw two girls. One with auburn-colored hair wearing orange and tan, and another with a mystical teal colored eyes and green/blue hair. The girl wearing orange yelled at me, but I didn't hear a word. Why was I frozen as I watched these two girls fight for their lives at these squids? At last, the girl in blue screamed something at me that passed through my frozen ears. "DAWN!" My eyes flared, I gripped my butter sword until my hand was bright red, and charged at the squids.

**Deadlox's PoV**

I stared at Celeste. "What did you say?" I said quietly. Almost instantaneously, Celeste flew to the drawers in the corner. She pulled out multiple swords, guns, daggers, and more I didn't catch. She buckled on a battle vest and tossed one to me. "Your friend, Sky, is in trouble." Celeste said simply. I stared the vest she gave me. "Trouble? How do you know?" I ask. Celeste gives me a look. "Do you want to save Sky or not?" She snaps. I nod quickly and yank on the heavy vest.

Celeste kicks open her door outside, not even thinking, and starts to run. I chase after her helplessly. "I hope she knows what she's doing!" I think rapidly. She was incredibly fast, and I did lose sight of her multiple times, but finally Celeste skids a stop. I crash into her from behind, confused that she would just stop running like that. Then to my surprise, Celeste starts to laugh. Really. Really. Hard. "Celeste! Are you okay?" I ask, but she ignores me and continues to laugh. Celeste all of a sudden stops laughing, and she turns to look at me. "Bye, Deadlox. I'll see you again another time. Very soon!" She says. "Wait, what?!" I say. Celeste starts to turn pale. Then she becomes transparent. A moment later, she wasn't even there at all.

I stare at the empty space. W-was Celeste just my imagination? No! It can't be. Then how am I here? What did I just chase after? I look at what she was laughing at and is surprised to see Sky, looking stunned as well. My face lights up and I run towards him. "SKY!" I cried. He turned around, his face flipping through disbelief and surprise. "T-Ty?! Where'd you come from?" He asks. I notice two girls standing behind him. One with auburn hair and orange lacey clothes. And the other….

"Celeste?" I say to the second girl. "W-who are you?" She asks to me. I am so confused, so I turn back to Sky. "Last night was crazy." He says. I agree with a nod. "Who are your… friends?" I ask him, staring at who is supposed to be Celeste. Sky grins. "Oh! This is Lilia and Celeste! They saved me from a squid attack." Sky replies, and my jaw drops. "B-But Celeste was with me a minute ago…" I cough out. That sounded a lot better in my head. "Huh? I don't know who you are!" Says this Celeste. Sky looked absolutely confused. Finally, Lilia breaks the silence. "Anyway, Celeste and I saw Sky in a fight with the new mutant squids." She cringes at the thought. "We'd thought we would help." Celeste adds, still looking strangely at me. I cough into my fist. "Well, Sky. I'd be happy if you told me your side of what happened, and I'll tell mine…" I say hesitantly.

**Me: Admit it, you guys. That was a good chapter.**

**Sky: I guess so, but Deadlox had WAYYYY more dialogue!**

**Celeste: Speak for yourself, I didn't even get a PoV!**

**Lilia: I had one sentence!**

**Me: SHADDUP! There are gonna be a lot of people arriving soon, and you'll all get to talk!**

**Deadlox: I am the master of girls. Come to me, my minions!**

**Me: *Slaps Ty in the back of his head* SEXIST!**

***All the girls tackle Deadlox***

**Deadlox: HELP ME!**


	4. A Visit to the Nether

**Hey, everybody, I am back! Yes, I am obsessed with writing more chapters for this story! In this chapter, a new character along the line is introduced! Please welcome… EREN! **

**Sky: Yay!**

**Deadlox: Dude, what's up with your hair?**

**Eren: IT'S BEAUTIFUL! DON'T JUDGE ME. (Search up Kirito in Google to find out what it looks like)**

**Lilia: Hi! You won't get too much dialogue because you're new!**

**Eren: What? **

**Celeste: Poor Eren. XD**

**Me: My god.**

**Oh, and I get a new OC from a Guest called Golden Jay.**

**Golden Jay: HIIIII!**

**Sky: Are you gonna fall for Deadlox?**

**Golden Jay: *blushes* What?! No!**

**I do not own SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Lilia, or Golden Jay. I do own Celeste 1, and Celeste 2.**

**Sky's PoV**

So I told Ty everything. The giant squid, how Lilia and Celeste came to my rescue, everything! But when he explained what happened to him, it was way more interesting. Ty and I built a campfire and pulled out tents (We found them in Ty's vest). Lilia and Celeste would obviously share a tent, and Ty and I shared one as well. "Good night! 't And Ty, don't get nightmares!" Lilia calls from her tent. Everyone laughs.

"Dude." Ty says we lay in the tent. I was half-asleep. "What?" I reply. "I… have this weird feeling around Celeste." Ty continues, rolling on his side to face the other side of the tent. I sigh. "Which one? The one in the story or this Celeste?" I ask. Deadlox sighs as well. "Both! Because it feels like they're the same person! They are identical! Same voice, look, everything!" He says. I was exhausted anyway, so I ignored Ty and went to sleep.

**Celeste 1's PoV**

It saddened me to leave Deadlox, but I'm sure he'd find Sky a couple meters away. I turned myself invisible and launched myself underground. I had a meeting with… Herobrine. He was sitting on a nether brick throne when I arrived. "So… Celeste… No, no, that name doesn't suit you. You are not in the sky. You are in Hell. Whatever. I have a partner for you." Herobrine's voice boomed. I glared at him. "The only reason I am going to do this is that you can revive me." I snapped.

Herobrine cackled. Then he called out someone from the shadows. A guy, just about my age, came walking out. He had black hair that flopped over half of his face. He wore red headphones and hoodie. Ashes stained his pants. "Celeste, your partner is Eren. He died quite a while ago, and is much trained like you." Herobrine explained. Eren was not quite in the mood for smiling. Herobrine grinned evilly as he watched Eren walk over to me. "Now, remember your mission, and you both will be brought back into the world." Eren and I nodded quietly, and we both whisked back to Earth.

"So… Eren… How was your life before you died?" I asked. It was appropriate to question him, right? Eren sighed. "It was… perfect… Obviously why I want to go back. My parents loved me. My siblings still teased me, but they came for me when I was in trouble. I had a girlfriend. Her name was Nadia. Best moments in my life were with her." He says sadly. I stared off into space. "How did you pass?" I ask him. Eren looks away. "There was a fire. Everyone in my house had evacuated, except my little sister Joy, who is only 6. Probably my favorite sister, out of 4 sisters. She was hidden in her closet in her room. I threw her out the door right when the house collapsed. So, I was left in it, crushed by fiery wood." He says. Tears stung his eyes. I patted his back. "I'm really sorry. But you'll go back soon." I mumble.

I could understand. The last moments in your life flashes before your eyes.

**Deadlox's PoV**

It was morning when I woke up. I zipped open the tent and headed outside for a walk. Sky was still asleep, so I didn't bother him. The campfire had died out. I walked through the trees, my mind still thinking about Celeste. Who was she… really? Did she even exist? I keep walking until I trip over a log. KATHUNK! I landed right on my face. Then I hear laughing. Like, right next to me. I look up and see a majestic- looking girl covered in a metallic butter cape. She had blue/black hair and wore a puffy, navy long- sleeve shirt with a crescent moon imprinted in the front.

The girl continues this tinkling laugh until she finds my stare on her. Then she brings it down to a chuckle. "Ha-ha, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She asks me. I quickly stand up and dust dirt off me. "Yeah, I'm okay. Who are you, and why're you in the forest?" I ask, embarrassed that I would show up in such a dramatic entrance. The girl smiles at me, and then tugs at her hood. "My name is Golden Jay, but it's fine if you just call me Jay." She says. I grin back at her. "Well, welcome our new recruit!"

**Me: Not bad, huh?**

**Deadlox: Yay, another girl likes me!**

**Sky: Man. Deadlox is really lucky in this story.**

**Me: Don't worry, Sky! I'll have you get lucky as well.**

**Sky: o.o W-What?! **

**Me: Mwahahahaha.**

**Lilia: Still only have one line.**

**Celeste1: Yeahhhh I get a PoV!**

**Celeste2: Why you do dis to me! I didn't talk at all!**

**Celeste1: Imposter!**

**Celeste2: Says yourself!**

**Me: *sigh* Actors…**


	5. Forbidden To See Deadlox

**DEADLOX. DIS IS MY MICROPHONE! Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 5! Deadlox, get off that ass. Deadlox, GET OFF THE DONKEY ASS. I'M DOING A DESCRIPTION! WHY YOU DO DIS?! Anyway, I do NOT own SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, Lilia, Golden Jay, HuskyMudkipper, and everyone else that is in the Sky Army. I do own Celeste1, Celeste2, and Eren. Also, I changed the picture for the story to all the characters, to the Guest who sent me Golden Jay, I'm sorry I couldn't make Jay's hair blue, but it has to remain blonde/black. **

**ASFJerome: Am I in the story?**

**Me: Probably**

**Sky: FRIENDS! HI!**

**Celeste2: Who the hell are these people? Stop bringing people, SKY!**

**TrueMU: I don't know what's going on… Am I supposed to be here?**

**Me: Yes, Jason.**

**Lilia: Dialogue for some people is gonna be short!**

**Me: Like you and Eren, Lilia.**

**Lilia: Aw…**

**Celeste: Deadlox?**

**Me: No, I killed him.**

**Celeste: WHAT?!**

**Golden Jay: WHAT?!**

***Meanwhile, in an obsidian cage in the Nether***

**Deadlox: Anyway there? Elu? Sky?**

**Sky's PoV**

I sat up in the tent. Rubbing my eyes, and turned to realize that Ty wasn't there. And then I heard talking outside. "You guys are back!" I heard Ty say. Who was he talking about? I snatched my sunglasses and ripped open the tent and am surprised to see Mitch, Quentin, Ian, Jerome, Tyler, Jason, and Seto all sitting around the burned-out campfire with Lilia, Celeste, Ty, and a girl I didn't know. "Hey dood!" Fluffy says with a wave. I brightened up. "Hey guys!"

The girl I didn't know kept her gaze on me. "Who's our new recruit?" I ask Jason. Jason glances at the girl. "Jay." He responds. We both receive a tiny pinch of pink on their face. Jay had not taken off her hood, but pushed it back enough that we could see her face. I looked away and glanced at Ty. He was tapping his foot and was looking around. What was he thinking? I wished I could mind-read. Lilia turned and looked at me. "Do you know everyone here?" She asks. Husky laughs. "He better!" Tyler, or MunchingBrotato, calls out. I grin. "So, Sky and Deadlox are alone at the base for two days and they get all these girls!" Fluffy says out-loud, and everyone laughs. Lilia grinned and Celeste2 blushed. Jay was looking at Seto. Seto wasn't paying attention and was looking at his shoes.

I am thoroughly confused. Everyone one else is perfectly fine, laughs, giggles, sexual jokes, my god. But I'm really curious about Ty, Seto, and Jay. What's up with them?

**Celeste1's PoV**

So, Eren and I's mission is to retrieve all the lost souls from graves because Herobrine needs new 'minions.' I couldn't focus, as we walked around a town. What was I thinking about? Deadlox. "What could he be doing?" I wondered. I continued to stare off into space until I realized Eren was having trouble pulling a soul away from cobblestone. I quickly ran over and tugged at it. This reminded me when I had to pull Deadlox off the tree… "Celeste!" Eren says. I blink back to reality and realize the soul got away and flew up to the sky, to where Notch lives. "What happened to you?" Eren asks with a sigh. I look at his saddened face and remember what he told me. "I'm sorry. I was… distracted." I say.

Eren and I were transported back to the Nether after capturing 4 souls. Herobrine excused Eren. "Celeste… You are hesitant! What are you thinking?!" Herobrine scolds me. I puffed up my lips. "Huh! Like I would say." I snapped. Suddenly, everyone went white for a few moments, and then it went back to normal. I glared at Herobrine. "What did you just do to me?!" I asked angrily. He cackles. "I went inside your mind. I can take over your body! Don't think I can't do anything just because I remain in the Nether! I can pick a host and annihilate people on Earth not even as myself!" Herobrine explains evilly.

"Anyway, down to business. Your thoughts of this Deadlox are distracting you from your mission." Herobrine continues. I bit my lip, incredibly mad that he was invading my personal business. "From now on, if you get within 20 blocks of him, I will possess your body and kill him." He finishes with a large cackle. I freeze. "I… can't ever see him again then!" I shriek. Herobrine continues to laugh, before disappearing.


	6. No Choice

**Hello everybody! Elu here! I have freed Deadlox!**

**Golden Jay: YAYYYYY**

**Celeste: YAYYYYY**

**Celeste2: But he's weird.**

**Golden Jay: But seeing Deadlox fall flat on his face next to me is interesting!**

**Lilia: What is with you guys and Ty?**

**Celeste: Since when can you call him Ty?**

**Lilia: Cuz I'm awesome.**

**Sky: This is insane. Is he the center of attention?**

**Me: Well, Celeste mainly is, and she likes Deadlox.**

**Celeste: *turns red* What?! Noooooo, it's just, no, I don't like him!**

**Fluffy: Admit it, Celeste.**

**Celeste: You'll never get something like that outta meeeeeeeeeee!**

**Deadlox: I don't know what's going on anymore.**

**Jason: Oh, and Seto, what were you doing at the campfire?**

**Seto: Nothing.**

**Golden Jay: Teehee! *Acts innocent***

**Me: You guys… Even I don't know how to put dis… **

**And I got an OC from Cats. Cats. Cats. Cats. Her name is Primrose Aria!**

**Sky: More girls. Who's she falling for?**

**Primrose: Wait, what?!**

**Me: Sky, can you just shut up?**

**Deadlox's PoV**

I tapped my foot impatiently at the campfire. "Celeste…. When are you going to meet me again?" I think. Sky looks at me. "What are you thinking, Ty? Fluffy and stuff's here." He implies. I snap out of my gaze and look at everyone. Husky's making motorcycle noises, Tyler is actually eating a potato, Fluffy's chatting with Jason, Seto refusing to look at anybody. All the girls are chatting except Jay. "I'll be back in a bit." I say, before running off in the forest.

I could find Celeste in the forest I knew that. I continued to run before I heard leaves rustling. I saw a glance of blue hair. "Could it be?" I think quickly. I chase after the sound. I come face to face with Celeste. "NO!" She screams, covers her eyes and runs.

**Sky's PoV**

I have no idea what is Deadlox is up to. "Did Ty leave, Adam?" Ian asks. I nodded with sigh. "Something's been bothering him lately…" I reply. Everyone freezes and thinks about it. Has Ty ever been so quiet and serious before? Sure enough, it was uncomfortable to even think about. I get up and decide to try and find him.

After walking a bit, I sigh. It was not a good idea to head out. I might be lost. Just a little bit. The sun was setting. I did not want to be destroyed by mobs again. I'd think Deadlox would've returned by now. I'm about to give up when another walked next to me. "Uh… Hello?" The girl kind of stares down at me, as I sat next to a tree. My face reddens. "Hi…" I say quietly. The girl smiles at me. "Heh… Are you lost?" She giggles. I look down. Would she refuse to help if I say no? I decide I can't lie at a time like this. "Maybe." I reply. The girl laughs and pulls me up. Something sharp dug into my hand. "Ow!" I cry out, surprised by the sudden pain. The girl gasps. "Oh! Sorry! I forgot to close these…" She explains, pushing a blade back into her sleeve. Hidden blades, I'm guessing.

The girl grins. "So, what's your name? I'm Primrose." She says. I smile. "Uh…. Sky. Nice to meet you." I reply. The girl thinks for a moment. "Well, I saw a camp earlier. Did you belong to that?" Primrose asks me. I nod. Primrose grabs my hand (No blades dis time) and pulls me along. You cannot explain how red I became. I'm not even going to explain.

**Celeste1's PoV**

I spawned back on Earth, my hands burning. I can't…. see…. Deadlox…. Ever again? I looked around. It was a forest. Suddenly, I hear laughing. I follow the noise and stay hidden in the trees about 35 blocks away from the camp. I gasped. It was Sky and all of his friends, some I didn't even know. But… Deadlox was there. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I hear rustling behind me. My hair gets stuck on a stick, and I hurriedly pull it off, ripping some strands. I turn around a see Deadlox. "NO!" I scream, before turning around and charging.

I think it may have been a too fast encounter because when I took a lightning-fast glance behind my shoulder, Deadlox was still there. A hurt expression lay on his face. I squished my eyes closed and continued to run. I'm sorry, Deadlox. I can't have you killed.


	7. White Eyes

**Hey. I may have come across writer's block. I'M THINKING. THINKING. HELP ME. WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER. Alright, let's start!**

**Sky: Wait, wait, wait. I get paired with Prim?**

**Me: Dude. Don't spoil it.**

**Sky: REALLY? SO I DO?!  
Me: No. It depends.**

**Sky: WHYYYYYY. Dang it. **

**Deadlox: I don't have to worry about anything.**

**Me: Right. Unless you want Celeste to kill you, you stay away from her.**

**Deadlox: ….**

**Deadlox: WHY YOU DO DIS?!**

**Me: Cuz it's dramatic and awesome.**

**Celeste: I'm not here, Deadlox! *runs***

**Deadlox: o.o**

**Deadlox's PoV**

I'm in a strange situation. I watched Celeste run. "Did… she not want to see me?" I think. Man. I search for her and she doesn't even want to see me? Celeste disappeared into the mist. The sun had set as I just stood there, just, my mouth hanging open. I can't even move. I just sort of… crumble on the ground. I don't get it.

**Sky's PoV**

Primrose strangely knew a way back to our camp, but it was a long walk. She continued pulling on my hand as we walked over branches and rocks. "They're friends of yours? The one's at the camp?" Primrose says to break the silence. I nod. Primrose lets go of my hand. Her smile fades as we walk in silence.

It lasts for quite a while. I don't know what Primrose is thinking about. Why'd did she stop with that question?

**Deadlox's PoV**

I snapped out of a trance. It was midnight. I awoke sitting right beside a bush. The dark sky reflected at me, when I heard a haunting melody coming from the trees.

_Our names won't be remembered_

_If we die like trampled flowers._

_I refuse to be forgotten,_

_Written off as less than… worthless_

_Scream and cry, but none will hear you._

_Plead and beg, but none will help you._

_You no longer live as cattle,_

_Will you rise and join the battle?_

_There are beings that live off our fears,_

_And their words are like knives as they play with our lives._

_They'll control you as if they own you,_

_Will you let them steal your freedom?_

_Channel the anger swelling inside you,_

_Fighting the boundary 'til you break through,_

_Deep in your soul there's no hesitation,_

_So make yourself the one they, all fear!_

_There is a wild fire inside you,_

_Burning desire you can't extinguish, _

_Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight,_

_This is the moment for war._

(If you want to listen to the melody, find it on YouTube: ENGLISH Guren no Yumiya)

I listened to it carefully. It scared me a bit. Who was that? This isn't safe. I got up quickly and began to walk back to the camp. Every once in a while, I turn around super-fast. It felt like… something was following me. I started to run. Finally, I reached the camp and ran into a tent with Sky.

After a while, I heard blocks placing outside. I jumped out of my sleeping-bag. I looked at Sky. He was asleep. I stood up very slowly… careful not to make any noise. I opened the tent slightly. Outside, I saw a dark shadow, darting around. They were wearing a black hoodie that hovered over their head. They were placing **TNT**. I grabbed my butter sword and ripped open the tent door. The person turned around, and for a split second I saw their face… It was Celeste. With completely white eyes.


	8. Blown-Up Base

**Sky: Dude, what a cliffhanger!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Hey everyone! I'm back once again! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and thank you all my reviewers and all the people who follow and favorite my story! Anyway, why is Celeste placing TNT near the camp? And why does she not have pupils?! What's going on? Find out in the chapter! And there is larger cussing. Also, I get an OC from ShinyFrost! I do NOT own SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Lilia, Jay, Primrose, Jerome, Husky, and everyone in the Sky Army. I do own Celeste1, Celeste2, and Eren. I will not add Frost until the next chapter!**

**Celeste: Did someone stab me or something?**

**Me: Celeste, shut up. Don't give the audience false hints.**

**Deadlox: Oh my gosh, TNT? Seriously?**

**Sky: Why am I always asleep when exciting stuff happens?**

**Lilia: Cuz, you know, you sleep.**

**Sky: Well, I do like sleeping. :3**

**Jay: Everyone was asleep except Deadlox. **

**Celeste's PoV**

I just kept running through the twilight. I didn't dare look back, but I didn't hear footsteps behind me. Finally, I slow down and look behind me. Nothing. Then I turn back around and I'm in the Nether, right in front of Herobrine. "I told you to stay away from him!" He scolds. I bite my lip. "It was an accident. I was following the sounds looking for souls." I say. Herobrine shakes his head. "You cannot lie to me." Herobrine disappeared, and I felt something lodged into me. "I am going to control, but you can only see through your own eyes." Herobrine's voice echoes. I try desperately to move my hand, but I can't. It somehow snaps, and instantly, I'm wearing a large black hoodie and large black boots. I blinked and everything was bright. My arm tugged on my hood, shadowing my face.

The moments went by as if I couldn't even see. A moment later, we were at Sky's camp planting TNT. "You can't fucking kill them!" I screamed. "Get the fuck out of my body!" Then I heard a zipper rip. I somehow turned around and see Deadlox. "Oh… shit." Herobrine (Or me not controlling myself) lit a **TNT **and booked.

I woke up in the forest once again, wearing my normal clothes again. I could move myself. "I must've dropped." I say. Quickly, I remember what had happened. Did the **TNT **blow up?! I jumped up and started running towards where Sky's camp was.

I finally find the cleared out area. My jaw drops. All the tents had collapsed with a couple logs on everything. I ran into the middle. "DEADLOX?! SKY?! HELLO?" I called out. Then I heard a log move and moved toward the sound. I found a green tent almost completely drenched in water and blocks. I quickly removed all the logs and stuff. Under it was Deadlox. "Deadlox! Are you okay?!" I ask him, moving away all the blocks on him. He opens his eyes and looks at me before jolting. "Celeste! Who- What- Why- Was that you earlier?!" He stutters, before groaning in pain. I pull him out. "You shouldn't talk. You got crushed and is probably injured everywhere." I reply. I lay him down on a smooth log so he could rest and went to find everyone else.

**Deadlox's PoV**

Everything flashed before my eyes. The look-alike of Celeste lit **TNT, **and everything went black.

A while later or what felt like a century, I heard a voice call through the darkness. I couldn't open my eyes. There was a huge weight on me. Suddenly, light shined through, and a familiar face looked at me. "C-Celeste….?" I mumble, and then my eyes snap open. "Celeste?! Who- Wha- Was that you earlier?!" I ask, but suddenly, a sharp pain is felt on my head. Celeste grabs my hand and slowly tugs me out. Her hands felt cold and smooth.

"You hang on, okay? I have to find everyone else." Celeste says gently. She helps me sit down on a log. While Celeste runs around helping people, I think about what just happened. It wasn't Celeste who blew us up. Celeste was not wearing a black hoodie and boots. She was wearing her normal attire. I try to stand, but it feels like something is jabbing me in the waist and my legs.

After a half an hour, everyone that was in the camp was just asleep or getting healed by Celeste next to me. Celeste comes over to heal me. She was looking down, shadowing her face. Celeste heals me in silence. Everyone is confused and hurt and frustrated.

Then Celeste looks up at me. "Deadlox. About the person in black…" She begins. Celeste bites her lip. "It's about time I tell you the truth… I… I…" She looks away, and then runs.

**Deadlox: why you do dis, Celeste?**

**Celeste: Mwahahahaha. I'm being cute! And mysterious!**

**Deadlox: o.o**

**Sky: So… I don't talk at all. **

**Me: I am so sorry, Sky! You will talk in the next chapter, I swear!**

**Lilia: Actually, barely anyone talked in this chapter.**

**Me: Sorry, I just focused on Celeste's secret. You'll all talk and stuff next chapter!**


	9. Pink and Red Cheeks

**Hi everybody! Anyway, I've been watching Sky's videos of course. Does it make you kind of mad when you see hater comments? Just a tad bit. I know I can't do anything about it, but something about it just pisses you off. Oh well. Just felt good to get it off my chest. Hopefully all YouTubers remember they are awesome, and like millions of people are supporting them! TEEHEE! I do NOT own SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Lilia, Golden Jay, Primrose, Frost, and everyone in the Sky Army. I do own Celeste1, Celeste2, and Eren.**

**WARNING: FLUFFY MATERIAL AHEAD. IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO READ THE CHAPTER, IT'S OKAY, BUT REMIND YOURSELF FLUFFINESS WILL ADVANCE. **

**Sky: Hate on my channel?**

**Me: Yeah, Sky. Stay strong.**

**Sky: I'm not even gonna look.**

**Me: Don't worry. 72 comments every 3 seconds are backing you up. **

**Deadlox: THEY MUST DIE.**

**Celeste: Don't worry, Sky! YOU AWESOME.**

**Me: That's why I wrote a damn fanfiction starring you people.**

**Deadlox: Fluffiness? **

**Me: Teehee.**

**Celeste's PoV**

I just ran. I couldn't tell him. What if he found it terrifying? What if he didn't accept me anymore? Tears start trickling down my cheek, or it might be. Dark clouds had started to collect and raindrops began to pelt down on me. I kept running and running until I stop at a tree, panting. I jump up and sit on the branch, thinking about what I've done. I closed my eyes, the cold rain drenching me. "I hope I die of hypothermia…" I mumble to myself.

I hear a branch crack and open my eyes. Deadlox stood front of me. "Don't look at me." I say, surprised to hear a sob in my voice. Deadlox jumps onto the branch and sits next to me. Deadlox was silent for a moment, just staring at me. I would've found it weird, but I couldn't think straight from being in freezing rain. 'Celeste… it wasn't your fault…" He whispers. I bite my lip until it bled. It made me angry and horrified that he'd say that. I couldn't take it anymore. "I-I-I ALMOST KILLED EVERYONE! EVERYONE WAS HURT BECAUSE OF ME! I DON'T- UNDERSTAND. WHY IS THIS THE FATE FOR MY FRIENDS AND ME?! I DON'T- I-I….!" I was lost in words, my eyes flooding with waters. Deadlox inched over and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, Celeste… Everyone supports you… It wasn't really you who blew us up… What do you really want in your life?" He whispers in my ear. I blush. It comes down to this. Should I… admit it? Finally, I decide. "I… want to be with you!" I say super quiet and fast, my heart jumping. Deadlox pulls away. "What did you say?" He asks, thoroughly confused. My face is firetruck red right now. "I… Want to be with you!" I say enough for him to hear. I pull him into me and kiss him.

**Deadlox's PoV**

I was caught off-guard, Celeste suddenly kissing me. But after a moment, I melted into it. Celeste then suddenly pulls away after 5 seconds. She looks away, her face bright pink. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me! I'll leave-"I pull her back and kiss her again.

Finally, I pull away. Celeste's head tumbles onto my lap. "Deadlox?" She says. I look down at her, slightly tugging at her hair. "Yeah?" I reply. She looks at me for a moment, then smiles and closes her eyes. "No. Ty. You're awesome." She finishes.

**Seto's PoV**

After the explosion and getting healed by someone, I get up, surprised I was okay. It was strangely snowing. I dusted off my jacket and stared into the sky. I looked at the girl with short blonde/black hair. Jay. Something about her made me think. What is up with that?

I decide to take a walk. A lot has been on my mind lately. Suddenly, flowing black hair swooped in front of me. A girl mysteriously appeared in front of me. "Hi…" She says. I immediately turn slightly pink. She had glowing beautiful blue eyes and long black hair tied up with a feather. She wore a purely white hoodie imprinted with a creeper face and short jeans. Hanging on her neck was shiny budder pendant of a crescent moon. The girl reminded me of Jay, because of the moon.

"Ar- I-" I couldn't speak words around this girl. The girl smiles, revealing her twinkling white teeth. "You like the snow?" She asks. I finally find my tongue. "I do… It's peaceful and relaxing." I mutter quickly. The girl blew out air, sending ice swirls out of her mouth. It smelled like mint. I was amazed. "H-How did you do that?" I ask. The girl tugs at her hair. "I was born with winter abilities." She replies.

I hesitate, but ask: "What's your name?" She looks at me with wide eyes. "Frost. You don't find me weird?" The girl says. I shake my head no. The girl's eyes widen even larger, and she smiles again. But then her face reddens. "Oh… everyone I meet thinks I'm strange…" Frost says shyly. I grin.

**Sky's PoV**

It was a long while later when Celeste and Deadlox finally returned. And guess what? WHO'S HOLDING HANDS?! DEM! AWWW! Wow. Hah. I sneak a glance at Primrose. I bite my lip and turn slightly pink. Primrose had gotten healed as well, and was playing with her fingers. She looked up at me for a second, turned red, and looked away.

Everyone was rebuilding the tents. I sighed and got up. "Hey, everyone. I'm gonna get some firewood." I call out. Jerome gives me a peace sign and Mitch waves.

I step out of the camping area and snow falls on my head. "Wait!" Someone calls from my shoulder. Celeste2 comes running over. "Let me come with you!" She says. (Haven't seen her in a while!) I nod.

We walk in silence. Celeste keeps her distance from me as we walk. I finally break the barrier. "So… have you seen the other Celeste?" I ask. Celeste looks at me. "What are you talking 'bout?" She asks. I look away from her and look at trees. "Never mind." I reply. She wouldn't understand. Celeste hasn't seen Deadlox's girlfriend. WAHAHAHA. We head into the forest and start cutting down wood.


	10. The Underground Ice Cave

**Meep. OH GOD. WRITER'S BLOCK. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE SHIT TO WRITE?! Hey guys! Deadlox and Celeste are 'dating' sort of. They aren't going out, but they're cute together, blushing, awkward moments, ya know: DAT stuff! Awesome, fluffiness! There won't be *ahem* weird stuff. There isn't really dating. But there is cute awkwardness! And that's better! :D Anyway, I do NOT own SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Lilia, Golden Jay, Frost, Primrose, Jason, Mitch, and everyone else in the Sky Army. I do own Celeste1, Celeste2, and Eren. Celeste2 will not appear so much. **

**Celeste2: Whyyyyyy?!**

**Me: Hah. I'll get to you sometime.**

**Celeste2: Buuuu…**

**Deadlox: Heeeee….**

**Celeste: Heeeeeeeee….**

**Sky: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..**

**Deadlox: o.o**

**Celeste: o.o**

**Sky: XD **

**Deadlox's PoV**

Celeste grabs my hand as we walk back to the camp. Still red. Very. Very. Very. Red. I blushed like hell. She looked over at me and smiles.

When we got back to the camp, Sky glanced at me, Celeste, and then our hands. He smirked. My face burns up and I yank my hand away. Celeste cracks up. Sky walks over. "What was up with the holding hands?" Sky asks, biting his lip to prevent himself from bursting. I looked at Celeste, who was now shadowing her face in laughter.

My face burned. "Meep." I reply. Sky let go of his bottom lip and started to scream-laugh. If that's even a word. I pulled Celeste away from Sky. We stood alone in the corner of the campsite. Celeste holds her hands behind her back and crosses her ankles. She blushes and looks down. "So… are we…. Dating now….?" She mumbles shyly. I hesitate for a moment, before pulling her into a hug. "Wha- Ty?! What're you doing?!" She asks, her face reddening even more.

I pull away, but keep my grip on her. "Celeste. I need you to tell me the truth." I say, looking into her eyes. Celeste looks at me for a while before looking away. "Promise you won't freak out…?" She asks me. I stare at her before pulling her into a kiss again. (:D SO MANY FLUFFINESS!) Celeste looks at me in surprise but closes her eyes. I pull out and hug her. "I won't freak." I respond. She giggles and pushes her head into my shoulder. She explains everything quietly as we just stand there.

**Seto's PoV**

Frost grabs my hand and pulls me along. My face turns red in all the white snow. "Wh-Where are we going?!" I call out. She turns around and grins at me. "I'll take you to the Winter Caves!" She replies.

We arrive at the edge of a large hill. I look up. It was obviously steep and covered in ice. "How do you get up?" I ask. Frost looks at me. Then she moves her hand and a pathway appeared. A large slab of ice moved to the side and stairs formed in it.

Frost pulls me down the stairs. When I enter the hidden cave underground, the slab above me closes.

Immediately, cold air blows all around Frost and I. The icicle particles swirl around Frost and form a cape on her back. I gasped. "What else can it do?" I asked, pointing at her cape. Frost giggles and flips her hand. The particles swirl around me and melt on my head. I cringe, waiting for a cold water to flop on my hat. But it never came. I looked up at the ice and realized it formed into a flower. Frost cracks up. "You can keep that, but only touch it if you have gloves on!" She says. I touch the I ice with my hand. It melts. Frost sighs with a large smile. "Told you!" She squeals, before jumping down the stairs. I try my best to catch up.

**Celeste: What am I gonna tell?! XD**

**Deadlox: History. :D**

**Celeste: Oh, by the way, Ty. You smell really good. How'd you do that? :o**

**Deadlox: I… Um… What do I smell like?**

**Celeste: Hee… You smell like flowers.**

**Deadlox: o.o**

**Sky: BWAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Wow. You put cologne on, Ty?**

**Deadlox: :3**


	11. Emerald Eyes

**Hi! So, my school has started, so I'll be updating every day after 3:00 Pacific Time. Sorry it won't come out so early! On weekends, it'll update earlier. :DDD Celeste x Ty! CUTEEEEE! Lol. :3**

**Celeste: *Blush***

**Deadlox: *Blushy***

**Sky: AWWWW! AH! Can I get paired with Prim?**

**Me: You have to give me damn time. I need to add you and Prim, Lilia and Jason, and Seto and Frost. Plus I continue our main couple: Ty and Celeste! GIMME TIME, BITCH!**

**Sky: O.O**

**Me: X3**

**Deadlox: You paired me with the prettiest girl.**

**Me: Better be fucking grateful, because I like you.**

**Sky: Do you like me too?**

**Me: Yeah. That's why you'll get a chapter or two for yourself in the future.**

**Sky: TEE! :DDDDDDDD**

**Celeste's PoV**

I told Ty everything. "It was 5 months ago when it happened…." I began. Ty sat down on a log and he pulled me down next to him. He grabbed my hand. "Go on…" He said gently. I bite my lip. "My parents and I were on a cruise. After a couple days, it started to rain and storm at night. I was outside when it started to pour. The boat started to rock. "CELESTE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Screamed my abusive parents. I stumbled as the boat tipped over. Suddenly, I tripped over the rope on the boat and fell backwards on the railing, falling head-first into the water. I screamed. Bad idea. Salt water poured into my lungs. I coughed over and over. I knew how to swim, but waves kept toppling over me...!" Tears began to tumble down my face.

Ty pulls me into a hug. "Keep going. I'm here for you." He whispers into my ear. I bite my lip. I taste a couple drops of blood. "I kept struggling in the water, but a large wave crashed over me. I sunk under the water. I tried swimming up, but currents kept knocking me over. It wasn't long before I saw white and yellow spots in front of my eyes and my lungs felt like bursting. After 2 minutes, I fainted into the depths of the ocean." I say at last, snuggling my face into Ty's body. He holds me tightly as small tears trickle down my cheek. It felt a lot better with him. I smile. He still smelled like saplings and rain. "I'll see what I can do to make you come back alive." Deadlox says to me.

**Sky's PoV**

It was a new day in the snowy biome. I awoke happily in my tent. Looking to my right, there lays Ty, who has been with Celeste! Aha! The cuteness is awesome. I immediately think of love and people in our group. Now that I think 'bout it, I haven't seen Primrose in ages. I get up and pull on my sunglasses. I don't take them off until Ty's asleep, and I put them on before he wakes up. Nobody has ever seen my eyes before.

I get up and zip open the tent. I look down at my neck. My amulet is still there. It has to stay there at all costs, or all budder returns to 'gold.' Ugh. I walked out of the campsite. Cold air swooped around me. I shivered slightly. I kept on walking through the trees. Before I know it, I find Primrose asleep in one tall branch.

**Primrose's PoV**

I woke up, feeling a shake running through my spine. I sit up and rub my eyes. Something tapped my foot. I looked down and am surprised to see Sky standing there. He smiles at me. I feel my face reddens before looking away.

"What are you doing here?" I mumble. Sky jumps up next to me on the branch. "Where have you been these couple days?" Sky asks. I look down at my knees. "I've… nothing…" I mumble, It's not like I can tell him. Sky looks at me. I kind of gasp when his sunglasses tip slightly down. He had glowing emerald eyes. Sky realizes this and basically slaps himself shoving them back on. He turns away, blushing. "Hey, that reminds me. Why do you wear sunglasses?" I ask softly. Sky turns to me and swings his foot back and forth. "Because… they're not normal…" He whispers. I stare at him. "But they're…" I pause, playing with my hair in hesitation. Sky winces as if he expected me to make a rude comment. "Beautiful…" I finish. Sky turns to me in surprise. "Y-You really think so? Because my parents…" Sky stops and fumbles with his amulet. "They left me for adoption because they thought my eyes were infected by something. They both had brown eyes…" Sky ended.

I couldn't help but think that Sky was adorable with a pinkish face and playing with his necklace. I scooted over to him and looked away. Sky stops tapping his amulet. I move my hand over and grab his hand. We both look in the opposite direction.


	12. Seto and Jason

**Moo. How is everybody?! WEEKEND! I getta write as much as I want! Anyway, chapter beginning for Lilia and Jason. Also, this is the chapter for JAY! I totally forgot about her for a bit, but she's back!**

**Celeste2: You'll never fucking bring me back, will you?**

**Me: I'll bring you back at the near end! Reminder for everyone, Celeste2 is currently not important and stays at the camp doing unimportant stuff.**

**Celeste2: :'(**

**Deadlox: Aw.**

**Celeste: HA!**

**Jay: Yay, I'm backkkkkkkk!**

**Seto: …**

**Jay: …**

**Jay: ARE YOU DATING FROST?!**

**Seto: N-No!**

**Me: Guys, let's not spoil shit, k?**

**Deadlox: :3 Celeste.**

**Celeste: X3 Ty.**

**Me: DAWWWWW!**

**Celeste: *blushes* H-He's cute! Admit it!**

**Me: If you fucking corner me, just yes, Ty is super cute.**

**Ty: X3 I'm cute for a reason!**

**Me: -.- Shut the fuck up.**

**Ty: X3**

**Jay's PoV**

I couldn't stop to think, but I didn't have a choice. It's been a week or so since Sky's friends arrived. Since… SetoSorcerer arrived. There was something incredibly familiar about him. I brushed my short blonde hair behind my neck and adjusted my headphones. Someone walks in front of me and I recognized him immediately. It was Deadlox. He stops and looks at me. "Oh, hello, Jay!" Deadlox says with a smile. I suck in the insides of my cheeks as my face boils up. "Uh… Hi… Deadlox." I my mumble, tapping my foot. It's not like I was waiting for anything. Really. REALLY!

"Well, I have to go meet up with someone." Deadlox says. He turns little red and waves goodbye to me. I sigh. I knew that Celeste and Deadlox were together. There wasn't a chance, not that I was thinking about that! No!

I keep skating amongst the icy platform when I bump into another person. That person looks up at me and I immediately recognize him: it was Seto. Seto glances up and down at me. He keeps his no expression. "Oh, hello… Jay…" He says. I tap my foot. "Hello, Seto." I respond, crossing my arms behind my back and looking away. We exchange a strange long awkward silence. "So…" Seto begins. "Um…" I mumble back. Finally, Seto breaks the silence. "Jay. How do you like it here?" He asks me. I show a small grin. "It's nice. I have company, a place to stay, basically everything I ever needed or wanted." I reply. Seto smiles. I scratch my cheek and turn a little red. When I return to reality, Seto is staring at the crescent moon on my shirt. "Why do you wear that?" He asks. I shrug with a sigh. "I'm the last of my clan. The Moonlit." I whisper, staring at the moon. How I missed everyone. Especially this one person… I will explain this person later… I'm getting back to Seto.

"Your clan, huh? You're the last one?" Seto says after a long pause. I nod. I couldn't help but express a sad emotion. Seto gives me a gentle smile. "I have to go see someone. I'll see you later." He says. Seto turns around and begins to walk away. Right before he disappears in the mist, I hear a slight 'clang!' I hurry behind and realize Seto dropped something. It was a crescent moon pendant.

**Lilia's PoV**

I watched monarch butterflies flutter past me. I was in the woods, tugging at my hair. Winter was my foe, cold, icy, blue, and white. It wasn't me. I was a fiery type, hot temper, red and orange appearance. But I wasn't feeling that way this time. I stared of into the distance of the cloudy sky, gentle snowflakes falling onto my shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" A voice asks behind me. I turn around and see a blue and orange helmet. Look, I saw this guy at camp, but I didn't ask who he was. "Oh. Not really." I reply, turning away. My hair flames up. The guy looks away and taps his foot. "Mind if I sit by you?" He asks me at last. I blow up my cheeks and nod. The guy sits down on the log next to me. "So… Lilia right?" The guy says quietly. I turned to him. I say simply: "Yeah." The guy tapped his fingers back and forth. I curl a strand of my hair with my index finger. I finally decide to ask. "What's your name anyway?" I mumble shyly. He taps his helmet a little. "J-Jason…" The guy mumbles. I look at him. Why was he wearing a helmet? What was under it? I play with my bracelets.

I wince. Snow had dropped all over my head and my hair began to sizzle. Before I could panic, Jason rips off his helmet without thinking and shoves it onto my head. I peek through the orange opening and see Jason without something covering himself. He had dirty-blonde hair that tumbled over his face. He had crystal-clear dark blue eyes.

Jason realizing his face wasn't covered and immediately hid his head in his arms. I giggle. "You always have this helmet on?" I ask. "Yes." He says, his voice muffled. I noticed the helmet was very heavy, but it wasn't stuffy or anything in it. I sighed and looked around. Everything was orange. Perfect.

**Me: Awwww!**

**Lilia: I get a PoV?! YES!**

**Jay**: **Cool, me too!**

**Jason: S-She saw my face?!**

**Lilia: Don't worry, it's cute!**

**Jason: *blush***

**Me: Anyways, the next chapter will continue the storyline with Celeste dealing with Herobrine. I bet you're all wondering why he hasn't taken over Celeste's body quite yet.**


	13. Missing Once More

**Hello, my fellow readers! In this chapter, you will witness Celeste and Deadlox, Herobrine, Seto, Lilia, Frost, Sky, Primrose, and Jay. Mostly. And this new OC from Aelityoko99. I'm not sure when I can add the OC with Bajan, but we'll see when. **

**Jason: Yay… do we do stuff?**

**Me: That's a weird question.**

**Jason: How- *blushes* OH! Sorry.**

**Lilia: o.o I'm worried.**

**Me: Mwahahaha**

**Sky: I HAVE GREEN EYES?! COOL!**

**Primrose: They're really pretty…**

**Sky: o.o **

**Frost: So… I have a crush on Seto?**

**Jay: WHAT?!**

**Me: I'll say probably. **

**Frost: X3 He's all mine, Jay!**

**Jay: Wh- I don't care! It's not like I like him or anything… o##o**

**Me: :3 Right.**

**Seto: ELU! Why you do dis?!**

**Me: Cuz I can.**

**Deadlox: So suddenly all the girls that like me drop?**

**Celeste: D: Do you not like me anymore, Ty?**

**Deadlox: N-No! I didn't mean that!**

**Me: Well, shit.**

**Celeste's PoV**

I tried desperately to sleep. But I couldn't. I had my own tent, of course it was quiet. Too quiet. "I wish Ty could stay with me…" I mumbled to myself. Then I slapped myself. God, I'm becoming way too obsessed with him. It wasn't very long before I finally fell into a deep slumber…

"_You fool…" _A voice echoes in my mind. My eyes snap open, and I'm in the Underworld. Herobrine appeared in the shadows. "You have been disobeying my orders! Do you want to be reincarnated or not?!" He scolds me. I become viciously angry when I hear this. "You… you LIED TO ME! I did research, and when we get reincarnated, we forget everything that happens when we become spirit. I can't let that happen! I don't want to become human again!" I scream.

Memories flash through my head when I was still alive: The boat, my abusive parents who didn't care, my so-called friends, the hardships and troubles of me taking care of myself, I didn't want it. I had friends who were like family to me now. I didn't need to be human. Ty likes me for who I am, and I didn't want to forget him! Sky and everyone didn't care if I was just a spirit in a human's body! I didn't care anymore for life.

"Foolish! Not becoming humane again just because of these things that influenced you! What has gotten into you, my Celeste?! You are the best of the best!" Herobrine calls out. I wasn't sure if he was praising me, or trying to get me to think I was stupid. Instead, I bite my tongue. "You never wanted to help me! You hoped to keep me erased from history, and become an unknown killer!" I snapped.

Herobrine's white eyes turned a deep red. "YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THIS? I REFUSE TO LET YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS! I AM HEROBRINE, THE ROOT OF CHAOS! DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE LET OFF SO EASILY!" He bellows. With a way of his hand, I am instantly in an electric cage. Pigmen surround it. "BRING HER TO PRISON!" Herobrine commands. 4 pigmen pick up the cage. "You'll regret this! You can't defeat my friends, the Sky Army!" I shriek. Herobrine cackles before vanishing from my sight.

**Deadlox's PoV**

My eyes flip open. Bright light streamed through the slight opening in the tent door. I sit up and stretch before putting on my headphones. Sky wasn't there, of course. I wasn't surprised. "He must've gotten up already…" I mutter to myself, before standing up and exiting the tent.

My eyes dart around at the sound. Not many of my friends were awake. I see Seto, Mitch, Jerome, Lilia, and Sky. "Morning, Ty!" Sky calls over to me. Fluffy chuckles before greeting me: "Hey, dood!" I laugh and head over. Everyone was sitting by the barbecue, eating bread and pork chops. Before I start eating, I decide to wake Celeste first. "Be right back." I say to everybody. Everyone shrugs and continues chatting.

I head over to Celeste's special blue tent and tap on the front. "C-Celeste…..? You should wake up…" I say shyly. No answer. "Hey. Celeste?" I say a little louder. Nothing. Finally, I zip open the tent with a wide smile. "Morning, Celeste! Rise and sh-" I stop. There lay empty sheets.

I jumped to conclusions, but relax. "Maybe she got up and went for a walk…" I think, but can't help but worry. Every day, I always woke her up. Her being gone in the morning made me stressed. I hurried back to the barbecue. "Hey, have you seen Celeste?" I ask Mitch. He shakes his head. "Didn't see her walk out. And I woke up pretty early." He responds. Sky looks at me. "She wasn't in her tent?" He asks. I nod. Now I'm scared. Lilia realizes this. "Deadlox, calm down! Maybe she woke up really early and left to hunt." Lilia explains reassuringly. I sigh and sit down. "Sorry." I apologize. Even with those words, I couldn't help but wonder.

**Jay's PoV**

I wake up in the clouds. Rubbing my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw. My parents. "Jay! I haven't seen you in so long… You've grown into such a fine young lady!" My mother calls, her voice mystical and echoic. I gasp, and run to hug them. "But, Mother! Father! You're dead!" I cry. My mom pats me in the head. "I'm afraid so. But what're you doing here? Have you passed as well?" My father asks worriedly. I shake my head, thinking: "Why am I here?"

My mother taps her fingers on her cheek. She does this when she thinks. "Since you're here, I might as well give you this message…" She says. I cock my head in surprise. "What message?" I respond. My father sighs. "Remember your friend? The one that left? He is still alive, and he keeps his history of our clan." He explains. I rock my brain. My friend, the evidence he erased was his name, so no one knew him. I managed to recover the memory that he was my best friend at the time, but had no clue who he was. Even his parents forgot him! I'm not sure who his parents are, though.

My mind starts to clear out. My mother smiles. "You're waking up, Jay. Thank you for visiting us! We miss and love you!" She calls to me, as my dad's and her voice starts to fade and their image starts to vanish.

I tear open my eyes and find myself in the tent with Primrose. She was fast asleep. I panted heavily, remembering what had happened when I was in a slumber. It wasn't a dream, or I would have forgotten it.

I get up and leave the tent, zipping it closed so Prim could remain sleeping. I go to the small river and wash up. Refreshed, I decide to get something to eat.

At the barbecue area, I find some people awake like Mitch, Jerome, Deadlox, Sky, and Lilia. In the corner of my eye, I see Seto, looking awfully worried. I walk up to him. "Are you okay?" I ask. He jumps, realizing I was standing behind him. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just lost something…" He mutters. I puff up my cheeks and pull something out of my pocket. "Is it this?" I ask. What I was holding was the crescent moon pendant, the one Seto dropped yesterday. Seto lights up. I drop it in his hand. Then Seto dropped his smile into a blush. "Uh, thanks…" He mumbles. I smile accusingly. "Why do you have that?" I ask. Seto scratches the back of his neck. "Um… I just bought it at a town store…" He blabbers. I giggle, deciding not to corner him. "Okay, then." I simply say, before turning and walking off.

**Me: Sorry, Jason! I didn't get to you.**

**Jason: *blush and chuckles* Eh Heh… it's okay.**

**Lilia: Man. I missed fluffy time with Jason.**

**Jason: *turns red as a tomato***

**Me: Teehee! You guys are still going at it.**

**Lilia: N-No! *turns pink***

**Jason: N-Never!**

**Celeste: Oh god! Save me, Ty!**

**Me: Ah ah ah! Don't say a word, Deadlox! I know you'll spoil!**

**Deadlox: But-**

**Me: No! *actually zips up Ty's mouth* I am the writer! You can't do anything 'bout it!**

**Ty: *talks like he is covered in duct tape***

**Celeste: o.o**

**Jay: You're fucking suspicious, Seto!**

**Seto: I'm sorry! I was a klutz!**

**Me: Serves you right, Seto.**

**Thank you for reading! More chapters tomorrow!**


	14. The Night of Preparation

**Dun dun dun dun. WHAT THE FUCK CELESTE? It's electric. Can't you become invisible. Also, this will be the last chapter with normal days and fluffiness, until the fights and battles end. Oh shit, watch out!**

**Celeste: Not in the Nether. Godammit.**

**Whee. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee. Is it okay to- WHAT THE FUCK. My favorite phrase forever. Let's begin what the hell happens to Celeste!**

**Celeste: What're you going to do to me…..? o.o**

**Me: Tie you up and cut you into pieces while spinning your blood all up in your face.**

**Celeste: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: Just kidding. No spoilers.**

**Deadlox: Jesus fucking Christ! You are evil, Elu. EVIL.**

**Me: XD I know!**

**Lilia: FLUFFFYYYY TIMEEEEE WITH DA JASONNNNNNNN. **

**Jason: o##o W-What?**

**Sky's PoV**

The sun was setting. I sat back and stared at the horizon. In the corner of my eye, I spot Ty pacing back and forth. Not that he shouldn't be. Celeste still hasn't returned to the camp. Even I was awfully curious. We all started to think of all the possible reasons. First of all, Celeste was one of the best fighters in our group, other than Mitch, Lilia, and Jerome. It wasn't good to lose any of them, especially since it was a small fraction of our entire Army. I'm not sure if anyone else in the Sky Army fight like them, but I'm sure there are. But we didn't have the whole army with us here at this camp. "We need to return to the Base soon…" I think.

Tonight was the night we start to pack up. We are still sleeping here tonight, but everyone starts their journey back to the Sky Army Main Base tomorrow at 4 a.m.

I head towards my and Ty's tent and began to fill up my backpack with all our equipment and stuff. Gripping my amulet, I prayed for no attacks. To prevent any danger from finding us, we split off into small groups, each group depending on each other and themself. I was in a group with Ty, Celeste, and Ian. What bothered me was that Celeste wasn't back…

"Has anyone seen Celeste anywhere at any time today?" I call out when exiting the tent. Everyone shakes their head. "She's been missing this whole day…" Ian mumbles, tapping his foot. Ty sits down in exhaustion and stress. Everyone couldn't focus. It was troublesome.

I walk in silence towards the barbecue area, finding Tyler and Jason. "Make sure to bring as less food as possible. It could attract monsters." I say to them. No sounds are heard throughout the camp as I continue from station to station. Only a couple sounds of walking and picking up things echo across the silent campsite. No one had the time or strength to crack a joke, or even really talk. I started to think it was this one time we become serious.

**Celeste's PoV**

The pigmen shove the electric cage into a storage room. They close the door, the only light came from the purple sparks from the cage. I grit my teeth and roundhouse-kick the entrance, receiving a low shock through my body. Herobrine knew my one and only weakness: Electricity. I've always been that cold person who never preferred fire. Usually, I had an advantage when water was nearby, sending an enemy flying into a pond and refusing to let them out by continuing to kick them in the face.

But lightning or sparks always interfered with this… sending a static response when hitting water. I've had close calls when this happened. Anyway, being by this cage made me feel vulnerable.

I adjust my gloves and give the cage a punch. Just another shock passed through me. I could feel my energy draining. I sat down, just to reserve it in case I would be given the chance to fight.

**Lilia's PoV**

I was feeling uncomfortable in this environment. No one was talking. It was eerily quiet here at this camp. I didn't dare leave though: Rumors of Celeste disappearing scared me a bit. I decide to take a small break on the roof.

I climb the strange vines and am surprised to find someone there already: it was Jason. He wasn't moving. I walk quietly and sit next to him. I lean over and look at him. "He's sleeping…." I think. I wouldn't blame him. Everyone should be really tired after all. I was too. I sort of raise his helmet off a bit. His eyes were shut, obviously. I carefully place the heavy helmet next to him and stare into the sky. I didn't know Jason had a soft-side to him. To me, he was always up and working, never tired, always in a good mood. It shocked me to find him asleep. I place my arms on my knees and rest my chin on my hands. Is it bad that I couldn't take my eyes off of Jason? Probably. I turn a little red and force myself to look away.

It was about midnight. It was dangerous to be out here. I look at Jason. "I can't leave him here either…" I think. I bite my lip. I might regret waking him, but I had to.

I lean over and tap his chin with my finger. "Uh… Jason? You should go inside…." I mumble. His eyes slowly flip open. "Lilia? What're you-" Jason stops. He yanks on his helmet, his face on fire. "How did you come off...?" He whispers to himself, absolutely embarrassed. I giggle, hoping he wouldn't get any bright ideas. I stand up and offer him my hand. "Anyways, we should go back inside." I say. Jason looks at me, before grabbing my hand and getting up. When he does get up, he pulls his hand away. I smile. Weird. What's with this weird happy feeling?

**Deadlox: No PoV for me this time?**

**Me: Nope. It's because you get a huge one next chapter.**

**Sky: I-**

**Me: Yes, Sky. Specifically you, Ty, and Celeste.**

**Celeste: I hate electricity.**

**Me: X3 I noticed!**

**Lilia: Jason? Why were you on the roof?**

**Jason: I don't know, why were you on the roof?**

**Lilia: o##o**

**Jason: o##o**

**Me: Adorbs. Anyway, to Aelitalyoko99, Luna will come in next chapter.**

**Sky: More people?**

**Me: Everyone in the Sky Army.**

**Sky: Holy shit. What're we battling?**

**Me: You'll see. Mwahahaha. **

**Thanks for reading! More chapters soon!**


	15. Something's Behind Us

**Meep meep meep meep. I'm back! The battles begin!**

**Celeste: Save me, then I'll help everyone kick ass.**

**Deadlox: :'3**

**Me: I would participate… but… I'M TOO LAZY.**

**Sky: I-**

**Me: SKY LEADS THE AMAZING ARMY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Celeste: o.o**

**Deadlox: o.o**

**Sky: o.o**

**Lilia: o.o**

**Jay: o.o I-I think Elu's on drugs.**

**Me: MEAHAHAHA8HW0HD9WHDWE9HDCOWSDASHITMOTHERFAKA**

**Deadlox: Oh, god. **

**Sky's PoV**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. Putting on my sunglasses, I slap Ty in the face. "Get up." I say to him. Ty sits up. "You know, I could've-" He starts, before I slap him again. "You fucking douche!" Ty says sing-songy. I get up and grab my backpack. When I zipped open the tent and am not surprised to see everyone awake and ready. Ty bites his lip. "Is Celeste here?" He whispers. I shrug.

I met up with Ian when we began to separate from everyone and begin to walk back. Ty follows behind Ian and me as we start to tread through trees. Snow clings to my clothes. I look over my shoulder and see a sad Ty. I bite my lip from laughing. "Ty! What are you so worried about?" I ask. Deadlox sighs. "I'm probably overreacting… but Celeste…" He starts. Ian facepalms. "Look, Deadlox, Sky said it himself. Celeste is one of the best fighters. She's a tough cookie. Celeste can fend by herself. Which reminds me, why are you suddenly so soft and fragile? What happened to old Deadlox?" Ian says.

I laugh. "Celeste made an 'impact.'" I whisper to Ian. We both crack up. Ty grins. "You know, screw you guys." He says, and then steps in front of us. Well, it was better to see Ty happy. He's been too focused lately.

Ian, Ty, and I walked another four hours, just chatting, making jokes, like the old times. It really brings back memories. I remember when the Sky Army was very small, when we just started to build and make friends. Those days were fun, but I'm not saying that right now is bad. I had all my new friends, and I couldn't ask for more.

**Deadlox's PoV**

Sky and Ian were right. I was overreacting. This was weird for me; I didn't hear that word often. I take a deep breath. What did Ian mean by old Deadlox? Then I remember how I used to act. Typical Deadlox behavior. It's not that Celeste changed me for the bad, but I changed myself wayyyyyyy to much. I tap my foot. "I need to do something to get it back…" I mumble quietly. Then I get it. I shove Sky. "Ty! Why you do dis?!" Sky says. I start laughing. Yeah. I missed all of this.

I admit, I didn't feel a thing after walking for four hours. "We should be getting back soon!" Ian says happily. I love our base, budder everywhere. It was castles built to the tip with budder and lapis. It was awesome. It also took us 1 year to finish building it.

We kept walking. It was the afternoon, and the sky was turning red. Suddenly, a shudder runs down my spine. I turn around quickly. There wasn't anything. "Dood, what're you doing?" Sky asks me. I shrug.

Another shiver stabs into my chest. I flip around. Sky and Ian give me a weird look. "Something's following us…" I mutter. "_YOU ARE CORRECT." _A deep voice bellows. Immediately, we all turn around, equipping our budder swords. What we expected? A squid or two. No. More like two _THOUSAND! _I didn't know how many mutant squids stood behind us. And, they all have white eyes.

**Lilia's PoV**

Can you guess what happens to me and my group? Well, I'll answer you in a bit. First things first: My group consists of Jason, Tyler, and Seto. Everyone was laughing, joking, chatting, the usual. But then, squids surround us. I pull out a fire staff. "Are you serious?!" Tyler says. I take a good look at the squids. About a million surrounded us completely. Jason, Tyler, and Seto scooted back. I gripped the scepter of my staff until my hand turned red. Did we have to… battle them all?!

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: How was that for a chapter?**

**Lilia: I got a short PoV…**

**Me: Sorry, I wanted to end the chapter.**

**Sky: Oh shit! 2 thousand squids?!**

**Me: Better stick it out! Someone's gonna die!**

**Deadlox: WHAT?!  
Sky: WHAT?!**

**Ian: WHAT?!**

**Me: Haha, just kidding. No spoilers!**

**Thanks for reading! New chapter tomorrow!**


	16. Direct Shot

**SO. FUCKING. TIRED. HELP ME! AND I HAVE TO WRITE A CHAPTER SO I'M LIKE DYING OVER HERE IN THE HEAT! SHIT!**

**Sky: So… Elu has gone insane since she entered school. Coincidence? I think not.**

**Me: FUCK YOUUUUUU! S00OO0O0 MUCH HOMEWORK DAMMIT.**

**Celeste: 3: I'm afraid. **

**Deadlox: :O. Wtf, Elu.**

**Elu: GODAMN SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!**

**Deadlox: holy shit- RUN RICKY!**

**Tyler: AAAAAGH!**

**So. Yeah.**

**Celeste's PoV**

I wake up. No surprise, I'm still in an electric cage. I still felt exhausted, my brain swirling. I couldn't breathe very well. What was in this electricity? It felt like it was slowly sucking my energy slowly. I haven't eaten or drank anything in days; it might be another reason that I was becoming weak. I cough out some blood. Jesus. I stare at the red splotches on the ground. "Oh my god, I am so fucking dizzy…" I mutter.

**Sky's PoV**

"Ty! I'm startled!" I shrieked. We scooted back to back. I grip my budder sword cautiously. All the squids chuckle evilly, sending a shiver down my spine. Ty pokes me and whispers: "Do you have an enchantment table?" I nod and sneak him the block. Ty enchants all of our swords with Sharpness3 and Fire Aspect2.Squids obviously hate fire, because, you know, fire and water are opposite. Personally now, I wish Lilia was on our team because she's like a torch. A fiery, flaming torch.

Five squids launch at Ian, Ty, and I. We split of all their heads harmonically. Hey, we trained for this for so long! More and more small minions squids attack us. Occasionally, I feel a tentacle slap me, but it didn't hurt. Before long, we finish off the small squids. Ty smirks. "Is that all you've got? Just trying to tire us out?" He says. They weren't too many squids now because we killed off about a thousand easily.

The next round I saw was a large army of mutant squids, perfectly balanced on two fat tentacles. The rest of its arms held sharp blue swords. Two race towards us. I cut off one of the arms, causing the squid to drop its sword. I slice its waist off. The squid falls on the ground.

"What the fuck is this?" I mumble, picking it up slowly. My hand sizzles dangerously. In surprise, I chuck the sword into the sky. "SHIT!" I scream. Ty jumps just in time to dodge the sword, nailing the squid right behind him in the head. The sword digs deep into the head, electric green blood spilling all over Ian and Deadlox. The green bubbles start to shock and electrify them. Before me, I know see a Ian and Ty running around screaming: "FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

When I turn around, the squids were all gone… Instead, in place was a girl with pink hair. Her eyes were closed, and she was holding a black fire bow. When the girl opens her eyes, an essence of budder flows out. Her eyes were a bright budder color…

**Tyler's PoV**

"SAVE ME, RICKY!" Janet shrieks to Lilia. "My god, Janet, now is not the time! Turn back to Brotato!" Lilia replies, slapping a squid in half with a flame. I run and cut a tentacle off a mutant with a stone sword. Jason is running around nuts, killing every living squid with a stick. It was insane. Lilia pauses to look at him, before screaming "BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And throwing a cactus at another mutant.

I hurriedly swing my sword swiftly across a squid. It falls to the squid, but instead of fainting, it smirks. Suddenly, two large tentacles wrap around my waist and throw me into the air. I land on the ground. Hard. The air is blown out of my body. The squid walks over to me and picks me up again. It raises me and is about to slam me on the ground when an arrow comes flying into its arm. The squid drops me in pain. "Augh!" I scream. A guy in a light green hoodie runs over to me. "Hey, dude, are you okay?" He asks. I adjust my broken glasses. "Probably. Who're you?" I respond. They are way too many new people lately for me to realize anyone. The guy nods his head. "Name's Emerald Night, or Eme for short." He says, pulling me up. I sigh in relief.

**Deadlox's PoV**

A girl steps in front of me. She had pink hair with dark blue streaks and budder eyes that glow. Her dress hung a bit on my knees. I lay tired on the ground, exhausted from swiping green blood of me and killing squids. The girl offers her hand, which I grab and stand up. "Hi. Deadlox, correct?" She says firm, but politely. I nod. "My name is Luna. I see the squids are after you as well." The girl continues. Before I could respond, Luna whips around a shoots a squid exactly in the eye. She turns around again to face me. "Anyway, I should get going. Glad I could help you and all." Luna says. Before I say a word, she runs off.

"Who are these new people popping up everywhere?" Sky says, walking over. I shrug. "Dunno. Where's Ian, man?" I ask. That's right. Where WAS Ian?


	17. Dropped Into The Mobs

**LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. GIVE ME WEEKEND! Hey, everyone! I'm back! More fights, oh shit, in this chapter. PREPARE TO DIE!**

**Deadlox: Vhat?! **

**Me: MUWAHAHAHAHHAA **

**Sky: Don't worry, Ty. She's just high.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY, MOTHERFAKA?! *pulls out knife* COMERE BITCH!**

**Sky: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *slash slash* **

**Me: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**

**Deadlox: OoO…**

**Me: *glares with red eyes***

**Deadlox: No, no, no. Continue? **

**Me: Fine.**

**WE BEGIN! Oh, and I won't be adding any OCs for a while soooooo…. Don't ask. I won't put them in. **

**Final Cast OC List Until Chapter 25:**

**Lilia**

**Golden Jay**

**Frost**

**Eme**

**Luna**

**Primrose**

**If I'm missing anyone (IN THE MOTHERFUCKING STORY ALREADY!) PM me. Thanks.**

**Deadlox's PoV**

Sky and I had to find Ian before we continued to *ahem* RUN! Back to the Sky Army Main Base. "IAN!" Sky screeches. I see a green hand raise from a nearby bush. Running over, I pull off the twigs and leaves and see a green Ian, getting electrified slowly. "Deadlox…. HALP. MEH." He says gurgling. I run over to a pond, pull out a random hose, fill it up, and spray Ian on shower mode. "Holy shit." I say. Sky runs over. "We should really head back now." Sky insists, pointing into the sky. It was turning dark. We all equip our swords and start running down the path. We're only two miles away from the base.

Finally, we stand in front of something I haven't seen in weeks…. THE SKY ARMY BASE! All the lights were on; the towers were incredibly bright in the dark sky. Someone was at the window in the first tower. Sky's bright lit up. "Hey! It's Quentin!" Sky says. The fish *ahem* mudkip was waving happily from the towers. Everyone had arrived before us. At the entrance, Sky, Ian, and I were greeted by medics. They examined the stains of squid blood and took samples, while making sure we weren't poisoned or hurt. I sigh in relief. We're back. And alive.

**Celeste's PoV**

I am going to die. I swear to God, I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE! GODAMMIT! Okay. I'm wasting time screaming. I was not exactly tired, I just didn't have any energy to fight. I stand up, dust my hands off, and stare at the statics hovering over my head. I am sick of this. SICK OF THIS. "FUUUUUUU! NOBODY CAGES CELESTE, BITCH!" I yell, kicking the bars open. I jump out of the cage, all fired up. '"BETTER RUN AND HIDE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

I run down the hallway, cutting every living thing in half. I didn't give a shit until I see Ty! I punch down a door and see a Nether portal out. "See ya later, suckas!" I call out, before jumping in and transporting. I am not letting someone save me. I'm not that kind of person. Am I? I don't know.

I step out of the portal and find myself in a snow biome. "Oh god." I curse under my breath. I see red lights flashing everywhere. I look up and dive into the leaves of a tree. It was to a couple moments before the lights disappear. I jump down and come face to face with a huge group of mobs…

**Celeste: WHAT?! I'm so tired, can you give me a break?**

**Me: No.**

**Celeste: Ok. (Enter meme)**

**Deadlox: Short chapter?**

**Me: I'M SORRY, OKAY? I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH FUCKING HOMEWORK.**

**Deadlox: Oh. I'm out of school XD**

**Me: You motherfucker.**

**Sky: JASON! I'M STARTLED! CELESTE IS MAD!**

**Jason: AHHH!**


	18. DreamWalking

**WEEKENDDDDDDDDD! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sky: Yay…**

**Me: SAY IT LOUDER! It's weekend! Oh, my god, I am tired as fuck.**

**Deadlox: It's okay. *pats* Just write the chapter slowly.**

**Me: o.o Do you need money or something?**

**Deadlox: No! Why would you think that? XD *ahem* I need 20 bucks.**

**Me: You dick! **

**Celeste: Aha! :D**

**Sky: X3**

**Hello, everyone! I will be adding more characters ONLY BECAUSE I need people who aren't main characters or just side people. Again, no OCs will be submitted for a while, because I am running out of space for people! I will notify people to start PMing or writing reviews for OCs. Thank you! I do NOT own SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipper, SetoSorcerer, Minecraft Universe, Lilia, Golden Jay, Primrose, EmeraldNight, Luna, Machinima, or anyone in the Sky Army. WE BEGIN!**

**Deadlox's PoV**

I walk through The Main Base, which is now named the SkyHub. (research! :D) It was about the stroke of midnight. What was I doing out here? I didn't know. Something was calling me, but what? It was this voice again. The one I heard when I awoke in the forest? The melancholic melody replays in my head over and over. It felt like something was pushing me… farther and farther from civilization. I snap out of the trance quickly and realize I was at the gate. I almost walked out, and who knows what could've happened? Guard #1, or Kiel, walks up to me. "Lieutenant Deadlox? You know it's late, correct?" He asks politely. I nod, feeling a pressuring headache start to form. My legs feel wobbly all of a sudden. I stumble onto my knees. Kiel quickly picks me up. "You've been acting strange lately. Perhaps you should see Medic Yumiya." Kiel says firmly. He drags me to the medic's office.

"I see… you don't ever remember walking out into the gates?" Yumiya asks me. I sigh. "I have no idea. Ever since the day we left, things kept happening left and right. I think I'm just tired or so." I explain casually. Yumiya was not going to believe all the stories I'd tell her, so I told just the beginning and stuff. Yumiya tsks while writing in her clipboard. "Lieutenant Deadlox…. Headaches…. Weakness…. Exhaustion…. It doesn't seem like you are acting like yourself!" She says matter-of-factly. I nod. "I swear, I'm just… tired… you know?" I mutter.

Yumiya dismisses me and I walk back to where all of our apartments were. It was a tall tower made of pure butter. We tried to make as less stories as we could, so some of us share a level. I shared the highest level with Sky, after *ahem* he moved out of Dawn's old level, which is now occupied by Mitch and Fluffy. Obviously, the lowest floor is a lounge, a restaurant, those things. Then the apartments go Guest Rooms on one floor, Jason and Seto, Mitch and Jerome, Ian and Quentin, Tyler, and Sky and I. Currently, Brotato does not have a roommate. Lucky. But I don't mind sharing with Sky, of course.

I walk into the lobby and am greeted by a new people who joined the Sky Army and are staying at the Butter Tower for a day or two until they set up housing here or at another base. A little girl jumps and tugs at my sleeve. "Mr. Deadlox, how is being so important at Sky Army?" She says. I could tell she was about 3-4 years old. I smile. "It's really fun! Everyone is really amazing and nice, so you can make friends easily!" I reply. The girl beams and runs back to her parents. I watch the family walk to the elevators, chatting.

**Lilia's PoV**

So yes. We battled the squids until the left. The same as Sky, I've heard. So when Jason, Tyler, and Seto introduce me to The Sky Army Main Base, I am amazed. The place was incredibly large and spacious, most buildings built quite high, but still visible.

"So, I think you're gonna stay in the guest floor…" Seto explains to me. I shrug. Okay? But when I looked around, I did realize there were limited housing, so it made sense. We arrived at 8:00 pm. I look around and see familiar faces. Nearby, Sky and Deadlox have a large group of Machinima Reporters. Not that I didn't expect that. They've been gone for 3 weeks, people love them! See the connection? My fire staff shrinks and I put in my pocket. Seto and Tyler wave goodbye and walk off. "Uh… night then, Lilia." Jason mumbles shyly. I smile. "Night." I walk off.


	19. More NightMares

**Obsession Overload….. I've been way too obsessed over things.**

**Deadlox: Me.**

**Me: Godammit. I haven't seen you IRL in a while soooooo….**

**Sky: Wait, so IRLs of us are making you happy?**

**Me: Maybe…. :3**

**Deadlox: She thinks I'm cuteeeeeee. Dawwwwww. X3**

**Me: *red* Hmph. Fluffy bastard.**

**Sky: XD**

**Me: Lol. **

**Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in two days because I was absolutely DEAD lately. And obsessed. Also, I did NOT create Enderlox, which I admit is pretty cool. So, I'm using it. Hope the creator doesn't mind, and I'll use him very limited. Teehee!**

**Deadlox's PoV**

I sat up in my bed I rub my eyes viciously and look around. The sky was dark. I get up and pass by a mirror and just stop. I stare into it. There was a monster. Large black and purple wings were spread out, bones even visible. The worst is…. The monster…. Was me. My headphones (which I wasn't actually wearing at the point) were a deep purple and giving off a hazy, mysterious glow. I looked at the face and blacked out.

"HOLY SHITTTTTTTTTTT!" I come flying off my bed and slam against a wall. Sky bolts up. "Holy fuck, what're you doing, Ty?!" He asks. I crumble on the ground and gently massage my forehead. A throbbing pain slaps me in the face.

"What the fuck, man." Sky mutters, offering me a hand. I grab it in relief and dust myself off. Sky gives me a weird look. "You are creeping me out, Ty…. Just tell me what the hell is going on." He says. I sit down, finding myself absolutely dazed and shit. What was that… dream? Or nightmare? Or… dimensional thoughts, I don't know what it was!

Sky and I are on patrol around at the largest tower. I had a butter sword equipped in my right hand, a bow with my left, and a stack of arrows held in a backpack hanging over my shoulder. Squid comes by, 'Ching!' Gets shot in the face. Any mutants require us to jump down and kill them by hand with swords. Sky is lounging on the chair, staring down in front of us. My eyes are drooping like anvils were hanging them down. "Dude. Did you sleep?" Sky asks me. I chuckle and reply: "Not much." I puff my cheeks and look down again. A light blue hangs over my head. I look up quickly. There wasn't anything there.

I look down and see a light blue. Sky pulls back his bow and shoots it. I scream. "Why….?! Did you shoot it?!" I bite my lip hard. Sky raises his eyebrow. "It was a squid, Ty." He says. I blink and look at the now-bloody thing. It WAS just a squid. I slap myself. "Dood….. I'm going insane, man."

**Celeste's PoV**

Spiders launch at me from different directions. "Not good, not good, Noooooot good." I mutter as I kick them off, I can feel a couple arrows piercing through the my skin, but it didn't affect me at all, since I was… you know… dead. Lol. I kill off a bunch of skeletons and dodge creepers. The zombies… weren't really a problem. They're kind of slow, so I just simply slapped their heads until they unlatched from their neck and laughed my ass off. I escaped easily.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon. My night vision wears off. I look around a see something familiar…. BUTTER! Towers and towers and towers of BUTTER! I, completely happy and slightly drunk, (I may have drank wayyyyyyy too much night vision potions) start running towards it.

**Jason's PoV**

"OH, SHIT!" I scream, giving myself a paper-cut by reading a map. Blood starts to seep through the cut and drips on the map. I sigh and wave the paper up and down. Lilia pokes her head into the library. "Jasonnnnnn?" She asks shyly. I look up. "Oh… too loud?" I mumble. Lilia giggles. "Slightly." She responds. I smile. Lilia darts her orange eyes to my paper cut before laughing. "Do you need a… Band-Aid or something?!" She chokes out. I look down at the cut and realize it was oozing in blood. I bite my lip and dab it with a tissue.

Lilia walks over and casually sits next to me. She grabs a nearby book and shoves her face in it. I notice it was upside-down and cover my mouth from bursting.

I wanted to read something, but something made my eyes continue darting to Lilia. I slapped myself. "FO-CUS BE-FORE I K-ILL MY-SELF!" I mutter quickly to myself. Lilia looks at me curiously.

Jason: Wha?!

Me: I'm so tired, it's like 9:41 pm right now, leave me alone!

Deadlox: *sigh* you're always tired.

Me: SHUT YOUR #!$%r & %&^!%^!&~*!%&!*!%~ ^*!^~%

Sky: Ty. You really can't make her happy can you. *Passes me a water bottle*

Me: *looks at bottle* D-Did you pee in this?!

Sky: o.o Noooo.

Me: YOU PEOPLE SUCK!


	20. The Window Shatters

**Hello, everyone! How're you guys? Yes. I'm in school. With homework. CALM DOWN, PLEASE! *screams and people heard outside my door* Anyway, I've become *ahem* obsessed. I found TheFamousFilms and Deadlox on Sky and Ty's server and I'M FUCKING EXCITED! I took so many screenshots, you don't even KNOW! **

**Deadlox: What was I doing?**

**Me: You were AFK soooooo….. People were raping you.**

**Deadlox: Wait, WHAT?!**

**Me: No, just kidding. You were in the air anyway.**

**Deadlox: ….. *fake crying***

**Celeste: Awwww….**

**Sky: Well. Shit. What's up, Elu! You found me yet?**

**Me: No, you motherfucker. TWEET! TWEET ME AND TELL WHAT SERVER YOU'RE ON!**

**Sky's PoV**

"DAMMIT!" I yell, slamming my fist on the conference table. News people stood around the table, quiet. Even my friends were completely silent. Seto was a spy on the squids. He reported that they had made thousands of batches of mutant squids.

"No. They were. Even using magic. I didn't recognize." Seto mumbles. He has been frozen and scarred for the past couple days. This was the sacrifice he took. Being…. Afraid… Seto had images flashing though his head like a book. He saw one specific person he reported… Deadlox was practically in tears of anger. Seto had saw Celeste, tangled in tight strings in a glass cage. She had blood slashed across her face and elbows, a leather gauge over her mouth and eyes. Her clothes were so ripped Seto could see her shins and waist. Celeste, although pale as a ghost, was squirming. Faint screams and yells muffled under her gauge, Seto described. Deadlox was ripping his lip and biting it. "Why… why didn't you save her?!" He said angrily. I stand up. "Ty, it wasn't Seto's-" He interrupts. "Why didn't you save her, SETO?!" Deadlox stands up and slams both of his fists on the table.

Everyone kind of shakes in horror. Deadlox sighs and sits back down. "Sorry, Seto. I-I know you couldn't do anything… It's just…" He pauses. I stare at Ty. He was so anxious and worried. I understood. I didn't have any experiences though…

Jerome stands up. "We. We have to stop this! Not only is Celeste in danger, but everyone in the Sky Army. We may have the same fate as 8 years ago…" I point up my finger to shut him up. We cannot bring that up now. Everyone was afraid enough.

Not many people knew the story of 8 Years, which is what Ty and I call it. Should I tell you now? Nope. I'll tell you in another chapter.

Suddenly, the door slams open. There stood Luna, holding a dead squid in one hand and gripping her bow in the other. Behind her was a guy I didn't know. "Luna!" Deadlox says. Tyler raises his eye. "Eme?" He was looking at the guy in green. Luna walked over to me and shoves the squid in my face. "Experiment it. Test it or something." She commands. I couldn't help but flinch, looking at the damn squid. "G-Give it to Seto or something…" I whisper. Luna smirks. "Disturbed, huh?" She says. I nod and push the squid away. Seto walks over and takes the squid carefully. I notice he had already pulled on some gloves and goggles.

"Thanks. I research this…. Thing." Seto calls to us, exiting. Luna sighs and sits down in Seto's seat. "It took me days to reach this place. 1, I didn't know where it was, and 2, it was raining!" She says. Eme chuckles. "You're right. Luckily, I caught up to you. Tyler raises his eyebrow. "You guys know each other?" He says suspiciously. Luna chews her lip. "You could say." She gives a short glare at Eme. What's that all about?

**Primrose's PoV**

I couldn't contain myself. I ran out into the snowy forest again and jumping on my favorite tree branch. I liked Celeste. She was a good friend. I realized she was always targeted by squids. "Why, though?" I ask myself, swinging my legs.

I hear snow crunch and immediately know who it'd be. "Sky?" I say sing-songy. Sky's head pops through the leaves with an exasperated sigh. "Is it becoming to frequent, now?" He asks jokingly. I let off a soft chuckle. Just a minute ago, he was a mature and serious guy… But whether he was mad, sad, happy, creepy, weird, whatever… I liked him.

I smile at the thought. Sky looks at me strangely. "Are you okay or something?" He asks me, and I can't help but laugh and softly shove him. Sky sits down next to me, and I remember this happening all the time. He never failed to cheer me up.

When I return to reality, I notice Sky staring off into the puffy clouds. "I can't help but feel sorry for Ty." He says. I nod. "And Celeste… all the history and fighting she's been through…" I mutter sadly. Sky looks down at his amulet. "Do you think…. This is bad luck?" He whispers. I turn to him, surprised. "W-What do you mean?" I reply. Sky sucks in his cheeks. "I don't…. know. It may have been fate as well. The more we are happy and meeting new people, the more pain comes to us when they disappear. I don't want this… Everyone is suffering…" He says. A sad expression creeps across his face. I give him a faint smile. "You're sunglasses are tilting again…" I mumble shyly, peeking at the emerald green glows.

Sky blushes and hesitates to push them up. I wave my hands. "Don't." I say. Sky smiles at me.

**Jay's PoV**

So…. You've been wondering where I've been all these days? Nowhere. I came back with Husky, Jerome, and Mitch. We got back first. *_Flashback*_

_I spot the tall towers of butter and bright shining lights in the dark sky. "We won the Hunger Games! We're home!" Jerome calls out, waving his hands in the air. My jaw drops. The place was huge and covered in lapis and pure shiny butter. I think it overwhelmed me too much because I black out._

I'm in my guest room right now, just running around, unpacking. I remember Seto and his moon pendant. He was hiding something, it was completely obvious. I stare down at my shirt and realize something. It was solid. I tug at it and pull it off. It was a pendant, completely identical to Seto's. I hold the pendant into the sunlight coming from a window. It was shiny and clean. Had it been sewed to my shirt all this time and I thought it was actually the shirt?

I chew on my upper lip and put the pendant in my pocket. Suddenly, a black figure slams through the window, slaps me into the corner, grabs the pendant out of my pocket, and disappears.

**Golden Jay: Hey, that's fucked up!**

**Me: I wanted suspense soooo… I CHOOSE YOU!**

**Golden Jay: I'M NOT A FUCKING POKEMON.**

**Me: You're a Pidgey. **

**Deadlox: Oh my god…. Squid tentacles must feel slimy.**

**Celeste:…. YES.**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! No spoilers and shit! **

**Sky: I'm just being cuteeee.**

**Thanks for reading! NO OCs, please! See ya later!**


	21. Have They Become Smarter?

**Heyyyyyyyyy guys! Ready for a new chapter! You bet your bucket you are!**

**Deadlox: T-That's not even saying…**

**Me: Toby said it. It's a quote now.**

**Sky: Tobuscus?**

**Me: Feeeeesh. Yes.**

**Deadlox's PoV**

My face was red and puffy the whole day. Everyone kept asking me if I was alright. I couldn't help it. Hearing Celeste being tortured made me want to scream and just kill everything. Everything that breathed. I bite my lip viciously and twirl the handle of my diamond sword over my fingers.

Suddenly, Jason comes running over, out of breath. "Ty! *pant, pant* they're here! *cough, breathe* they took Jay!" He choked out. My jaw drops and I stand up quickly. "Are we going to go after her?!" I say, anxious for battle to release my stress. Jason nods, but his face drops to horror. "Who knows what we're going against, though…" He mutters, face pale. I start speed-walking toward the conference room.

I slam open the doors and see already a couple people in gear. Not just normal butter armor, though. I see Sky first, his head covered in a metallic butter cape that covered his face. Only his sunglasses were visible through the cape. He wore armor that held his skin tightly, so no squid blood would through. Sky also wore obsidian boots and gloves with small specks of enchanted butter. I look around and see Luna, Lilia, Jerome, Primrose, Husky, Seto, and Mitch. The girls all wore their hair in a side braid and a metallic butter cape hat covers their forehead. They had wool gauze strapped over their mouths and wore tight butter armor and obsidian gloves and tall boots. Everyone else wore the same as Sky.

Sky throws me a set of armor and I pull it on. "What's everyone's weapon?" Sky asks. I go over to the weapon rack and select the emerald sword with a butter handle. Lilia, of course, equips her fire staff. Jerome had an enchanted butter axe, and Husky and Mitch had special iron swords. Seto has a huge set of potions with fatal effects tucked away in bags on his waist. Luna had a bow I did not recognize, and Primrose had multiple hidden blades, shurikens, and kunais set up in a bag hung on her waist and hidden in her arm warmers. Sky welds a butter sword that was made with the first two butter ores to ever be in Minecraftia. It had specks of stone and diamond, and was enchanted in every existent spell in the world.

"LES DO DISSSS!" Jerome yells the battle cry. We run out the back door and follow our compasses. First stop, as Seto instructed where Golden Jay would most likely be, the blue cave directly under the moon.

**Primrose's PoV**

I was incredibly intrigued to kill some squids. How I fucking hate them. Of course, Sky Army obviously calls the evil squids as our horrible enemy, but not everyone had a tragic and burning past because of them. Most people who were commanders, lieutenants, generals, they were all people who had someone they cared about die. Then I thought about Sky, the one who lead them all. What…. What was on his mind? What made him so…. Perfect? I turn red and stab my finger accidentally with a kunai. Blood slowly drips out.

With Seto as our guide, it was simple to find the cave, but we had no idea what was in there. Sky steps in front of us and examines it. He aims his sword at the cave and instantly, we see landmines. HUNDREDS of landmines. "Stand back, everyone." Mitch commands. Sky pushes us back a couple meters. Mitch turns to me. "Hey, Prim. Can you pass me a shuriken you don't favor?" He asks me. I nod and pass him a normal shuriken.

Mitch shuts one eye and throws the blade diligently. It lands on a mine and it explodes. Tentacles with shark claws come flying out and the blade shoves into the ground. A sharp '_chuchu' _echoes through our eardrums.

Benja shakes his head. "Level 4 blow…" He mumbles to himself. "The first time wasn't even an explosion…" I look carefully at the mines. They were placed in a pathetical pattern, I noted. I step away from the group and slowly walk across around the mines carefully. It wasn't that hard, knowing the squids weren't too intelligent to scatter them. But when I reach the last landmine, an explosion erupts me into the air and comes slamming me on the ground.

**Dun, dun, DUN! **

**Primrose: Did I break my back?!**

**Me: Ah, ah, AH, MOTHERFUCKER! No spoils.**

**Primrose: 3: **

**Deadlox: Crying! ME? I don't know who I am!**

**Me: Copyright.**

**Sky: Yeah, that's my line!  
Thanks for reading! Sorry for short chapter, it's really late. No OCs, please! BYEEEEE**


	22. The Last Piece In The Puzzle Is Missing

**What's uppppppppp! I just came off Minecraft after ruthlessly eliminating hundreds of stupid girls. You know the kind that needs boys to help them and walk around with no armor with a huge posse of boys who look for girls on Minecraft? Yup. Those. I run in, kill every single person in the group, and slap the girl twice to kill her. One guy in the group even helped me because he got tired of her and didn't want to team with a bad PVPer. So he left me alone and let me kill ALL of them. THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS GET! **

**Deadlox: Dude. **

**Me: Wut.**

**Deadlox: You're strong enough to kill like, 3-6 people without dying?**

**Me: Ehe…. I'm pretty good at PVP!**

**Deadlox: :o**

**Sky: I do hate those kinds of girls. But aren't you a girl, too?**

**Me: Yes, that's why I FUCKING HATE PEOPLE LIKE THAT. And I eliminate them all in anger.**

**Sky: :O**

**Seto's PoV**

'_BANG!_' I watch as Primrose explodes in the air in slow-motion. Everything moves slowwwwww. She lands on the ground, and if I can actually hear bones cracking, she landed HARD. Primrose screams. Sky dives out and runs over to her. Blood is leaking from her armor, and her face is red. Everyone jumps out and run over to Primrose.

Sky pulls her gently into sitting-position, as she screams again in pain. Primrose was sitting in a pool of her own blood. I see wear bumps shown inside her armor. "Prim!" Luna says. "Primrose! Don't move, okay?" I command. I touch her back and she shakes in horror. A green light glows on my hand and her back. My jaw drops. "Oh my god… the backbone is cracked in half." I say. Deadlox kneels down next to Prim. "She'll have to leave?" He asks. Primrose was groaning in pain, 1 or 2 teardrops slide down her cheeks. It must've damn hurt!

I had a feeling Primrose would take a long time to heal. "We have to take her back. She can't continue." I explain. Lilia opens her mouth to protest, but shuts it, realizing there was no way Primrose could go on. Luna taps her foot, for once being terribly afraid and sorry for Prim. "She might even die…" I continue quietly.

Sky stares at Primrose's face, which was streaked in pain. He hesitates, and then says: "It might not work…. But…. Since my amulet is magic butter, maybe…" Sky's voice trails off. I look up at him. We couldn't use it. The amulet was Sky's soul. If we took it, he would go into a coma. Suddenly, an idea spreads in my mind. "YES! Sky, hand me a chip of butter from your sword. So small, it doesn't show much." I say quickly. Sky raises his eyebrow, but breaks off a small chip of butter and hands it to me.

I pull out a health potion from my bag. Pulling the lid off, I sprinkle the butter into it and press it into Primrose's mouth. A red light appears on her back. The blood disappears, and the bumps shrink until they weren't even visible anymore. Prim opens her eyes. "W-wha…. It doesn't ache anymore…" She says softly. Everyone gasps. "Dude! You're okay!" Lilia says. Jerome laughs, and Husky and Mitch high-five. Luna is bursting with happiness.

"We can continue! We still have a chance to win the Hunger Games!" Jerome cries out, jumping. Sky sighs in relief and helps the dazed Primrose up. He turns to me and says: "Seto! You're a life-saver. Literally." I smile and shake my head. "Just doing my job. Being a healer and a friend." I say.

**Jay's PoV**

I yell through the bag. Someone had shoved me into it and tied the bag so tight it was hard to breathe. I kicked and squirmed and screamed until something from the outside kicks me in the stomach. "Shut your mouth, you pest!" Says a high, but mean squeaky voice shouts at me. It sounded like a pig, but humane in some way.

The air is knocked out of me as I fall onto the side of the bag in exhaustion. Where were they taking me? What did these things WANT?! I black out once again.

I wake up with my face on the ground and my hands and feet tied tightly behind my waist. I look up and see netherbrick. "No way!" my inner voice shrieks. I was in…. THE UNDERWORLD?! In front of me was someone I prayed to never see in my life: Herobrine. "Sir! I've brought one of the last of the clan, Moonlit!" The same squeaky voice says behind me. I twist my head best as I could to see a pigman, laughing in glee. Herobrine claps his hands together. "Yes… wonderful job, my fellow servant. You may eat for the day." He says in a booming voice. The pigman scurries off with a large smile.

Then Herobrine turns to me. "The second last of the Moonlit, Golden Jay. How very nice to meet you." He says to me evilly. I put on my best firm face, but I was shaking in horror. "What do you want? Am I dead?" I ask. Herobrine chuckles. "Oh course not. Not for now. I find it great for me that you coincidentally know Celeste and her friends…. Perfection! Absolutely perfect! Not only are you a prize because being in such an important clan, but you also lure those insolent fools to their DOOM!" He cackles. My eyes widen. W-What was this connection? How did he know Celeste and everyone?

But then I recall his Herobrine and the pigman. The second last? The one of the last? "What are you talking about? I am the last of my clan. Not the second." I say. Herobrine drops his smile and shakes his head. "My, my. Aren't you stupid, my dear?" He says to me. I get angered when he says this. "What?!" I snap. Herobrine looks at me. "You didn't know? Perhaps your best friend Seto Sorcerer can explain." He finishes. I squint. "What are you talkin-" I start, when it hits me. No. No… WAY! Then it all makes sense. Seto's moon pendant, his idea of knowing who I am, the way he knew magic and potions so well…. It was because he belonged in my clan! He was my best friend…. The one who had left us all behind and ran away. Seto had wiped out all our memories of him so we'd never find him again…

I lay there, letting all the information sink in. That was the reason he was so nervous around me… he didn't want me to find out! Memories flash through my head, the way Seto looked, smiled, and everything when he was a child. But why did he leave? Did Seto…. Hate me?

I come back to reality when another pigman picks me up. "I hope you learned something today, Jay. I'll see you again when I show you all your dead friends…" Herobrine calls to me, his laughter echoing through my ears.

The pigman throws me into a cell. He rips off the ropes on my hands and knees and slams the door shut. I sit there for a second before realizing that someone else was there. Someone in the corner. It was dark, so it was hard to see. But I recognized them right away. The person looks up in surprise. "Jay?!" They say. My jaw drops open. "CELESTE?!" I shriek.

**Jay: That was… AWESOME!**

**Me: Teehee… Thanks!  
Deadlox: Your first long chapter in a while.**

**Me: True!**

**Sky: I have my life source hanging on my neck?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sky: Well. Cool.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. History

**Haflubflubflubflubflubflub. I. Am. Tired. I typing this with my jaw open because I'm too lazy to close it. Helppppppppp meeeeee typing sllowoowo hg4[1jgffffff[10jf[.**

**Deadlox: ?**

**Celeste: Do you need a break or something from dis?**

**Me: NO! *a;wihd;pei* I NEED TO WRITE.**

**Celeste: o.o K.**

**Primrose: Who the fuck are you people…..?**

**Me: I dunno. WHO'RE YOU?!**

**Deadlox's PoV**

I chew my lips as we walk down a gravel path. Seto was flipping through his map insanely. "We take a turn here… then a left…" He was mumbling to himself. I glance over at Sky and Primrose. She couldn't walk that well, because her waist was damaged. Sky had her arm around his shoulder and was walking slowly. I sigh. "This is what happens when squids and Herobrine join forces…" I mutter to myself under my breath.

It was really a mind-boggling subject to think about. Squids, our mortal enemy who are evil and slightly insane. Herobrine, the master of Chaos and the Nether. They really hate us! Finally, Seto stops. "It's right here." He says. I look up and see something I hadn't seen in years: A Nether portal. I clench my teeth at the memory. "We should stay here until the sun sets." Seto explains. Lilia raises her eyebrow. "Really? Shouldn't we be getting to Jay as soon as we can?" She asks, swinging her staff. Seto shakes his head. "No. We have to sneak in at night." He says simply. And I don't question it; you don't want Seto going into details, because he takes it for real. I plop down on the ground with a sigh.

**Sky's PoV**

Since I have this time to talk, I should tell you the story of 8 years ago.

Back then, we were ruled by squids. Squid people, squid humans. There was a very small population of those of who were still normal. I was part of that population. My dad was forced to work for the army and became a great general, although he hated the squids secretly. He suddenly developed a horrible sickness when I was 6, and made the army promise to never hang me or Mom. Because the squids didn't want to many of us normal humans sticking around, they'd hang 1 person every two months. The event was terrifying, therefore called the Horrified Hanging.

I grew up as an emotionless child. I did not have friends because I didn't believe in the squids or having friends anyway. Every day, in school (Sky was in middle school, but elementary, middle, and high school didn't exist. It's just called 'school.') the other boys would talk about becoming a general or lieutenant in the Squid Army. I remember the day when a guy asks me: "Hey, stupid. What do you want to be in the army?" I'd look at him plainly, and say: "Nothing." That was why I was hated and teased by every boy. They all thought I was weird.

The teachers told my mother that I was causing disruptions in class. They told me strictly to finish the school year and leave. A couple months before the end of 6th grade, I was sitting alone, of course, when a person in a wheelchair came over to me. I've never seen this kid before. They had blue tinted white hair and a large hood and cape that were black. A purple gem sewed into the hood was the only thing that stuck out in their whole appearance.

*_Flashback_*

"_Are you Sky?" The strange boy asks me. I nod, not looking up at him. The boy smiles. "Hello, Sky. My name is Astrallus." He says. I finally look up at him and realize he had no legs. Me, being emotionless and non-caring, asks: "Why don't you have feet, Astrallus?" The boy chuckles, not offended at all. "I was born without them." Astrallus says simply._

_ Astrallus started talking to me. After a while, I didn't understand how he smiled. He finally convinced me to become his friend, although I didn't understand that either. _

_ *Time skip*_

_ It's been two months since I met this boy. I started to like him, simply. Astrallus wheels up next to a cave. "I stay here because I don't have parents." Astrallus says cheerfully. He had taught me emotions. I could act some of them, but the one's that confused me most were happy, joyful, funny. What did they mean?_

_ Astrallus leads me through his home. It wasn't really furnished, I observe. But Astrallus stops at the end of the cave. "You have a nice home, Astrallus. Now shouldn't we go back to school?" I ask him. He grins, and pulls a stick glued on the wall. (Lever) The ground near me bent down into a pathway. "Come see what I've found." Astrallus says, grabbing my arm and tugging me down into the secret hole. When we reach the bottom, I spot diamonds, emeralds, some things I've heard of before. We reach the end of the mine, when I see something I've never seen before in my life. _

_ Astrallus wheels up next to it. "What do you think it is, Sky?" He asks me. I shrug, mesmerized by the bright, yellow textures. Astrallus smiles once again. "You can name it whatever you want…" He taunts me. Astrallus pulls out a stick with a weird lop-sided head and hits the block. Out pops a bright, beautiful yellow substance. He hands it to me. "Well, what do you think it is?" Astrallus asks again. I stare at it. "It looks like… something like…. Butter." I say at last. Astrallus beams. "Then butter it is._

_ Astrallus allows me to take it home. He told me to combine the two 'ingots' with a stick and see what happens. Before I could try, my mom yells: "SKY! It's time for the Horrible Hanging!" _

_ I've never really been affected by the loss of people when they got hanged. Personally, I didn't understand why it was called the Horrible Hanging. But when I got there, there was a huge crowd, gawking. I tried my best to scoot through and see who the person was. But as soon as I got to the front, I regretted it. There, head over the string, lying limply in the air, was Astrallus._

_ Before I could break down in tears, I was whisked into a ball. Everyone was frozen, even myself. My spirit fluttered out my body and see someone familiar. It was Astrallus, very, very faint. "Hello, Sky. Do you like the butter ingots?" He asks, a cheerful smile on his face again. I bite my lip, tears falling off my face. "Why did they hang you, Astrallus?!" I scream. He closes his eyes, the smile remaining. "I am weak, Sky. Did you not know? I have no legs, as you can see. I can't join the army. No one needs me. They found it best if they were to hang me, anyway." Astrallus says. Before I could reply, he says: "Continue living Sky. Change for what you believe in. Reach out to others to help them. Don't let anyone become weak, like me." Astrallus pulls off the purple amulet and hands it to me. "Keep it, Sky. If you keep it, perhaps you'll remember me." He says. I stare at my reflection in the crystal. I look up to protest, but I discover the crowd I was in again. _

_ *Time skip*_

_ It's been two months since Astrallus died. I never forgot about the subject, each day wishing I would've spent more time with him. I was messing with the amulet, which I had tied and hung on my neck, when the teacher finally says something that catches my eye. "Class, this is our new student." I look up and see someone so familiar. It was a boy, looking very similar to Astrallus. He had brown hair that hung over his face. Although he wasn't in a wheelchair, the boy had glowing green earphones that resembled Astrallus' hood. The boy was looking down, completely shadowing his face. "Everyone, this is Deadlox." The teacher announces._

_ Deadlox takes the seat behind me, and is immediately crowded by bullies. "Nice hairdo, LOSER!" "Where'd you get those stupid round things on your ears?" "You're so lame. You don't even wear blue." The comments were harsh, painful. I understand what they all meant now._

_ It was lunch. I sat alone at last, eating a sandwich, when I spot the new kid, Deadlox, sitting on his own in the far corner. Then Astrallus' words come back to me. "Reach out and help others." I stand up and walk over to Deadlox. He was scrunched up, hugging his knees. "Hi, Deadlox." I greet him. Then I did something I've never done before. I smiled. Deadlox looks up a little bit. I see fear in his eyes, and he kind of shakes, as if he expected an insult or a punch. "Mind if I sit by you?" I ask him. Deadlox peeks out, more this time. "Yes?" He says timidly._

_ I sit down, scanning Deadlox. I realize he was very skinny and scrawny. He didn't have a lunch. "Do you eat, Deadlox?" I inquire. Deadlox raises his head from his knees. "No. I don't receive food." He says. I look down at the half of my sandwich and pass it to him. "You can have it. I'm full, anyways." I say cheerfully. Deadlox stares at the sandwich and unwraps it. He eats slowly, but I can see he's enjoying it. I chuckle, and immediately see Deadlox was offended. "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm just glad you're eating something." I say, with a smile. Deadlox looks at me, his mouth still in the sandwich, and smiles._

**To be Continued…**


	24. The Start Of The Sky Army

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee. Hey! Welcome back, everyone! Chapter 2 of History!**

**Sky: We were how old?**

**Me: I think…. 11 years old? Probably. It was eight years ago.**

**Sky: Then I'd be twelve.**

**Me: Yeah, but Deadlox would be would be… 10? Isn't he eighteen?**

**Deadlox: I'm actually really young…**

**Me: YES!**

**Sky's PoV**

*****_Flashback*_

_I started to hang out with Deadlox a lot. I learn that his real name is Ty, which I don't quite know why he calls himself two different names. _

_*Time skip 3 months*_

"_Ty! Want me to show you something?" I call to Deadlox. He was lounging in my room, watching TV. He looks up at me. "What's the thing? Are you going to punch me?" He asks, laughing. Since I started to know Deadlox, he seems to have broken out of his shell and became this cool, retarded, awesome friend. _

_ I lifted up my bed, and under it was a secret chest. Inside were the legendary two butter ingots. I pull them out and hold them carefully. Deadlox walks over and peers at them. His eyes widen. "What are those…?" Ty asks. I grin. "Something my old friend showed me…. Butter…" I say majestically. I remember Astrallus telling me to combine them with a stick. _

_I turn to Deadlox. "Hey, Ty, do you have a stick?" I ask. He nods and tosses me a stick. I stare at the two butter ingots. "Should I do it?" I ask myself. I close my eyes and slam the two ingots together. It becomes a sharp thing. Deadlox stared at it. "It's a sword tip, where's the handle?" He mumbles in awe. I tap the sword tip with the handle. Nothing happens. "Astrallus was just kidding…" I say, sucking in my cheeks. "I fell for the trick? Now I wasted two perfect ingo-!" The stick and the ingots glow a deep orange, spinning faster and closer together before creating a blinding light. "What is that?!" Deadlox yells. I shield my eyes. _

_Finally, the light fades away slowly. I rub my burned out eyes and look at the butter ingots. They weren't there. In its place was a large, glittering sword with a purple gem that was nearly a copy of my amulet. Each curve of the sword look like it was perfectly carved by a skilled blacksmith. Ty stared at the sword. "I've never seen a sword made with a material like butter…" He mumbles. _

_Suddenly, I heard something crash against the main entrance door downstairs. "SQUID POLICE!" Someone yelled from the outside. Ty and I's jaws drop. "They saw the light!" I hiss to Deadlox. The loud knocking continues. "LET US IN OR WE'RE EXTERMINATING YOU!" Another person calls. "Grab the sword!" Deadlox tells me quickly. I snatch the sword by its handle and grab a backpack that had food and water in it._

_I swing the bag over my shoulder and stuff the sword carefully but quickly inside. Deadlox kicks open the window and jumps on the sill. "Ty, I'm startled! I can't parkour!" I say, terrified. Deadlox grins and puts his hand out. The sound of a door slamming down is heard. "Hurry!" Ty says. I grab his hand and Deadlox jumps. _

_We come sailing onto a trashcan and start running as fast as we could. I grab both handles of the backpack and hold it tight. We jump over fences of backyards and climb over walls in alleys. "We can't live here anymore!" Ty calls over his shoulder. I nod. We continued running through the night in the dark. I spot a flashlight shining nearby and shove Ty into a bush. I see a guard run by. "We have escapees! They are two children! FIND THEM!" Yells the guard. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, so loud I swore that the guard could hear. _

_At last, before I fainted in stress, the person ran off. I turned quietly to Deadlox and saw the same expression on his face as mine. Fear. Ty peeks a little bit out of the bush. "Coast is clear…" He whispers. We jump out of the bush, dive over the last alley wall, and find ourselves at the end of the town. Ahead of us is a huge, long forest._

_Ty and I don't wait. We start charging into the forest, staying together but dodging trees easily. _

_The sun was rising slowly. "Oh, god. We need to find shelter." Ty mutters. We look around and spot a shadowed pond. We walk over and hide under the willow trees. I sit down, back against a tree, and pull out banana and throw it at Deadlox's face. "Eat it, bitch." I say. Ty chokes in laughter. _

_I pull out a fishing rod and walk over the pond, which was actually pretty damn deep. Tossing the string into the water, then feel a strong force suddenly bite it. "HOLY SH-" I rip rod up and see something incredibly weird. The thing jumps onto the surface and smiles at us. Deadlox drops his banana into his lap and freezes. It was a mudkip, a FUCKING POKEMON! And, it was wearing a suit. _

_The mudkip introduces itself. "Name's Quinton." He says. I look at him. "Are you a fish?" I ask. "Oh my god, no, I'm not a godamn fish!" Quinton mutters. _

_I hear a yell in the forest. "Shit!" I say. But then we hear: "WE WON THE HUNGER GAMESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A boy with a red and black checkered hoodie and a bacca in a suit (So many suits) comes swinging in on a vine. The bacca goes flying into the pond. The boy jumps next to Quinton. "What's up, Mitch?" Quinton says. 'Mitch' chuckles. "Jerome's been stuffy lately." He says, pointing at the bacca._

Yeah. So that's how it went down. We met Tyler, Seto, and a couple of other people in a small village nearby. We helped them escape, and created a small Sky Army. We started to survive in this world and found more and more people on our side. Thanks to Astrallus, a bullied new kid, and a new mineral, this is what we succeeded. "Sky!" Seto calls to me. I realize everyone was up and walking. They all turn and look at me with a smile. I shake my head, grab my equipment, and run to them. "Wait up!" I say, a laugh escaping my mouth.


	25. Lost Signal

**Yo! I'm actually not tired, OH SHIT! I'm just listening to awesome music while writing dis. X3**

**Deadlox: Hey…. Where are my headphones?**

**Me: :3 Nowhere.**

**Deadlox: Are you using them?**

**Me: Yes. **

**Deadlox: K?**

**Me: They're awesome. You can hear music and record on the microphone.**

**Sky: Don't you have a pair too?**

**Me: I don't think so.**

**Also, I recommend listening to awesome music while reading this. Best ones I've ever found is Eclipse by Minecraft Universe or Lunatic Tears, Sword Art Online AMV. Especially battle scenes. Just a helper! :D **

**Seto's PoV**

I redirect my friends away from the squid cave. Nearby was a Nether portal, which was exactly what I expected. I stare into the obelisk. The purple textures shimmering in front of my eyes hurt. The other side was red, black, and white. "Seto? Are you coming?" Sky calls to me. I shake my head, the illusion fading. What was the image I just saw? I didn't remember. I step into the portal hesitantly and hold my breath.

Do you know the feeling of death? Or maybe the smell? That's what this place was: the center of broken souls. A shiver rolls down my spine. I look at my friends; all their expressions were the same as mine, except Deadlox's. His dull expression frightened me. The air around was stiff, almost eerie. Deadlox began to walk in front of us, his butter cape flying in the mystical winds of the dark Nether.

"North." I state. We all began to walk, weapons clanging on our legs. Lilia was scanning the area, gripping her staff with a determined sigh. Luna stared forward, eyes focused on pigmen. We didn't know how to avoid them easily. Primrose was equipping knives in her ever finger. Sky watched his compass spin constantly. No one was in the mood to talk, even Jerome, Mitch, and Quinton remained absolutely silent and serious.

Suddenly, a giant sword stabs through my back. I cough out blood. "SETO!" Sky screams. I fall on my knees, holding my stomach. Luna pulls out the sword out and I almost yell. Deadlox whips around and his jaw drops. I pull the strength to turn around and see a huge skeletal human. 5 health bars were displayed above its head, labeled 'The Skull Reaper.' Lilia runs over and helps me up, place her hand over my stomach and healing it slowly. Before she could even heal ¼ of my health, Sky jumps and pushes us away from spikes that were flying from the Skull Reaper. "HIT IT!" Primrose screeches, flashing her hands in a cross and sending 4 kunais in the creature's direction.

The Reaper whacks away the kunais and dives towards us. Luckily, we all jumped in surprise away. "LILIA! GET SETO OUT OF HERE!" Deadlox yells, his voice cracking severely. Lilia pulls me as hard as she could, but I refuse. I stand on my feet, blood coating my armor and purple clothes. "Seto, what're you doing?!" Lilia screams at me, but I ignore her. I open a spinning enchantment book with my hands and sends the pages at the Reaper. By this time, our whole team was dashing towards it, slicing each bone until a couple finally broke. The pages swooped in the Reaper's terrifying face, covering it in a bind.

"HIT IT WHILE YOU CAN!" I yell, a sharp stab felt in the injured spot. I almost fall again when Lilia catches me. "You have to heal, Seto!" She says quickly, placing her hand on my stomach once more and heals me as fast as she could.

I watch helplessly as Deadlox gets a deep gash in his face when one of the Reaper's sharp claws tear through his skin. Sky slams the thing right smack in the neck and it screeches, a sound like metal grinding against metal. Luna dives in the air about ten feet, sending a corrode of magic arrows in the direction of the Skull Reaper. Primrose carelessly slashes the Reaper's legs over and over, screaming until her lungs ached. Mitch and Jerome slam it with axes synchronically. Deadlox wipes the dripping blood with his black gloves and slams his sword against the Skull Reaper's shoulder. I look at the health bar; we had dealt plenty of damage and had brought it down to the last one.

But the Skull Reaper was not finished. It throws everyone off its body and roars. Four arms emerge from its back and two long ones in the front. Each arm contained a reddish green essence on the Skull Reaper's knife-like claws. Lilia finally allows me to push away. "SETO! What is the essence?!" Quinton asks hurriedly. I shake my head. Whatever it was, we are positively avoiding it.

**Jason's PoV**

Everyone had left without a trance. I guess that something serious had happened and they need the best fighters on the spot. I'm flying above SkyHub, searching for squids. Or better yet, any other enemies from the dead. I was informed that Herobrine was part of the scene, and that he would be reviving people that had died recently into evil maniacs. Also, flying above here makes it easy to really track anything.

The two people accompanying me were two of my good friends, Liam and Lukas, the twins. Both were incredibly skilled in archery like Luna. I always lent them a pair of rockets so they could help all around Sky Army.

I hear a familiar alarm from the West Tower, and shoot my rockets on full blast. "Keep an eye out here, Liam and Lukas!" I call over my shoulder.

Arriving at the West Tower, I see Kiel, looking awfully stressed. "What's going on?" I ask him. He turns to me. "Oh, no. Commander Jason, we have probably the worst news we've ever received." He mutters. I take a look at the scanner and see 8 dots. "What's wrong, then?" I ask impatiently. Kiel shakes his head in fear. "We have been tracking Leader Sky and his group to make sure they are fine… and…" He hesitates. "So?" I push on. Kiel takes a deep breath. "One of the dots disappeared from our signal. It was Lilia." He says at last. My jaw shakes. No.

**Me: Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Jason: Oh my god, what the hell?!**

**Lilia: Wait, what?!  
Sky: Why did you stop?!  
Me: XP Cliffhanger.**

**Deadlox: DUDE! You stopped at the biggest moment ever!**

**Me: T-That's the point.**

**Deadlox: *sigh* Jesus.**


	26. Pounding

**New chapter at 12:03 FUCKIN A.M. I'm not as tired as I should be, but whatever. Yeah. This chapter is reaaaaaaallllllyyyyyy late. Lol, so sorry! I've been on YouTube making a video.**

**Deadlox: I've been reading the reviews. Should I be scared?**

**Me: I don't know. Should we be?**

***Hears screaming in the background***

**Me: HELL YEAH.**

***Everyone screams and runs***

**But seriously, enjoy the chappie! **

**Sky's PoV**

Panic was slowly spreading through me as I look around at my friends. All were covered in their own blood, exhausted and beaten up. If I take a good look at myself, I wasn't as well either. I was panting, my legs wobbly and swollen.

In front of me was the angry Skull Reaper, still alive. Very little health remained in the last bar, and was depleting while Primrose (Somehow she was NOT tired at all) Screams at the top of her lungs and is permanently slashing her kunais at the legs of the Reaper. I could tell Prim was poisoned, burning up, and awfully injured, but it was hard to tell as she continued to fight for our lives. Lilia was balancing on her staff in the air, the fire keeping it in the air. She was sending health fumes down on us with her strength left.

Jerome dives forward and hits the Reaper square in the face. It then launches him off with a screech. The health bar was so close, I became angrier and angrier. "WE CAN DO THIS! HIT IT!" Deadlox yells. I dash forward, sword raised, and slam the motherfucker with my sword. The Skull Reaper screams one last time, before making a wind sound and bursting into diamond shards. I fall on my knees, coughing.

Lilia lowers herself onto the ground. "Seto! DO you have health potions for everyone?" She asks. Seto was probably in the best condition, but he was weary from using his powers to heal everyone. He willingly tosses a bottle to Lilia and she runs over to me. Lilia shoves the liquid down my throat. "Your health isn't doing very well, Sky. DRINK THE DAMN POTION!" She shrieks, making me hold the bottle.

When I finally stop refusing the disgusting health potion, Lilia hurried away. I couldn't tell if she was tired or not.

Primrose walks over to me. "Come on, Sky. We don't know what else will come." She says, offering me her hand. I grab her hand unwillingly and pull myself up.

We start trudging through the smushy soul sand. I get this horrible feeling that we were stomping on souls themselves. Luna notices my expression and pats me on the back. "Don't worry about, Sky. It's distracting you." She hisses. I shake my head, which it was now clouded with the strangest thoughts.

I feel blood dripping slowly out of my helmet over my face, but I didn't bother. Prim turns to me and sighs. She dabs my face with a handkerchief. "I wonder if you're paying attention, Sky." She mumbles. I give her a weak smile and continue walking, my sword clanging against my waist.

**Celeste's PoV**

It's been two days since I've been locked up in this cage. Although I have Golden Jay for company, I can't help but feel claustrophobic. I had a feeling Jay's feeling the same. She was leaning on the bars, tapping her feet in a strange pattern. I was hugging my knees in the corner of the cage, trying my best to not throw up. I take a deep long breath. It was the same as the electric cage. No food or water. Thankfully, Jay had two granola bars and gave one to me. YESTERDAY! God. Fuck my life, man.

I get up, dizzy. I try to push the bars, but my energy has already drained when I struggled to get away from squids. I fall onto the floor, absolutely exhausted. Jay gives the bars a heavy kick, but gets pushed into the wall. I hear squishy sounds outside the cell and shove myself into the corner again.

I watch humane squids walk by and snicker when they pass my cell. It made me so mad. I bite my lip until I tasted blood.

**Deadlox's PoV**

I stayed motivated to continue running. Images continue to flash through my mind. The large gash through my forehead hurt like hell. I wipe off the continuous blood with my gloves.

"Hey, Ty." Seto whispers to me. I turn to him. He points behind his shoulder. I notice Sky and Primrose. THAT'S IT. Everyone else was either watching them next to me or walking forward. I start chuckling really hard. Then Luna began a muffled laugh under her hand. Seto covered his face with his hood and began bawling in laughter. It wasn't anything, it was that Prim was drying Sky's blood dripping from his to head.

Sky notices us laughing and scoots away from Primrose, his cut bleeding again. I smile then and adjust my headphones. I slow down and stand next to Sky. "It's payback for teasing me with Celeste…" I mumble sing-songy to him. "I hate you!" He replies through his teeth. I grin innocently.

Lilia walked in front of us, silent, which was awfully weird, because she talked A LOT. "Doods! I see the castle!" Mitch calls. The huge netherbrick and redstone castle; complete with winding towers. Lava is replaced with a thick, dark red liquid in fountains. We stood near the gate. I could feel my own heart pounding. It was finally time to save Celeste and Jay.

**Next chapter, I'll tell you guys why Lilia's signal went off.**

**BYEEEEE**


	27. Water Explosions

**ALERT. ALERT. New flash. Anyway, I went on a trip lately so I couldn't write! SERIOUSLY. I began to fucking itch and look for internet connection EVERYWHERE! Anyway, I was thinking about the story and thinks it has been dragging along for wayyyyyyy too long. So I realized I should end the story soon, and make a new season! Sound professionally? Hopefully nobody minds. This was the Herobrine Arc, next will be the Enderman Arc! I don't know when this season will end, but I will be writing longer chapters to end it at least by chapter 30. **

**Deadlox: You made us sit in the waiting room for a week…**

**Me: Ehehehe…. Sowwy.**

**Sky: Well, we've been savaging off butter and water. Not that that anything was wrong with butter, but I NEED SUSHI. NOW!**

**Me: *throws a bento box at Sky* Happy?**

**Sky: YES! **

**Sky's PoV**

I lead everyone quietly to the gate. I was positive there was about a million pigmen surrounding this place. Seto walks ahead of us a little bit and scours the area with a pair of binoculars. He gestures us to follow him. "We have to run." Seto whispers to me, and points. My eyes widen. Magma cubes were hopping everywhere. Seto looks behind me. "Every guy, grab a girl's hand. We're running for it." He says, pointing at the gate again. I reach out absently and pull Primrose next to me. Bajan grabs Luna's hand for some reason. Lilia willingly grabs Seto's palm. Deadlox, Husky, and Jerome look at each other and start to chuckle. "Looks like we all are going solo!" Quinton says. I smile.

We spread out; making sure nothing was in our way, when we take off as fast we could. Primrose runs ahead, and drags me along instead of me pulling her. I struggle to keep up. "Come on, Sky!" She calls back to me. A cube spots us and dives over, desperately trying to trap us into its fire orb. Mitch manages to slice it in half while still running and holding Luna's hand. "Oh my god, thank you, Mitch!" I say.

We reach the damn castle, out of breath. We all collapse behind a clump of netherrack. However, Ty was not going to sit down until we rescued his girlfriend. Everyone sighs and stands up again. We peek over the clump. Two pigmen stood in front of the gate, completely oblivious that we just ran a couple meters by them. Luna pulls out two ice arrows, aims carefully at them both, and knocks them out easily. We hurry past the gate, equipping our swords.

"Wait." Jerome grabs my shoulder. "Wither skeletons!" He screams. We spot large groups, running towards us. "Don't let them touch you!" Lilia calls over her shoulder. Time whizzes by as we slice them down. Wither skeletons weren't so difficult, if you avoided their touch. They were quite… stupid.

But when Prim cuts off the last wither skeleton's head, the ground below us rumbled. Red bubbles appear near us. Before I could react, Luna throws a chain around everybody, shoots her grappling hook to attach on the ceiling, and launches us in the air. The air is knocked out of me as I watch the ground we were just standing on melt into molten lava.

"Thank god you're so fucking stealthy, we almost died!" Ty says tiredly. Luna flashes a quick smile. "Just doin' my thing." She states, and then glares down. _"Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised to see you?" _A booming voice rumbles. Luna swings the hook and throws us away from the pool of magma. We land on the ground, except the fish, who stumbles over. I look up, and almost shake in fear. There stood Herobrine, his eyes gleaming evilly.

**Deadlox's PoV**

Sand whirs up under me and I cover my eyes. Luna nudges me when it finally goes away. I look around. Glow stone hung from the ceiling, but otherwise the room was dark and gloomy. I hear a thump and flip around, only regretting it. Pigmen had just rolled in two rectangular 'walls' with straps. Golden Jay and Celeste had their hands and legs stuck on the wall. "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT!" Celeste screams at me. I bite my lip from running over and hugging her.

"Let them go, and we won't battle you." Sky says firmly. Herobrine cackles. "_Are you threatening me? Foolish!" _He echoes, a mixture of intimidation and anger forming in my mind. I grip my sword and watch Jay and Celeste as they kick and struggle desperately.

"Ty, look out!" Seto yells to me. A huge spike goes shooting underneath my feet and launches me into the air. I land on the ground in soul sand, luckily. It didn't hurt as bad as it would've on brick or something. I jump up and dust my muddy pants off. My friends were already engaged in battle, dodging the mini earthquakes and fighting all types of mobs. I ran to help them, my mind flipping.

**Celeste's PoV**

You know that feeling where you can't do anything but scream? I was moving as much I could, but the straps held me so securely that I could even feel the red marks that were going to be on there if I ever get released.

I blink my eyes, feeling a weird watery sensation in them. No, I wasn't crying. I blink my eyes again, and everything goes slightly blue. "Can I shoot water out of my eyes?!" I think incredulously. I squint at a group of mobs that Ty was fighting. A sharp piece of ice appears spinning in front of me. "Oh my god. I'M MAGICAL!" I squeal in my mind.

I focus on the mobs again. The ice shoots towards a pigman super-fast. Although it didn't do much damage, the ice stuck inside its skin explodes water on the whole group. I hear the screeches as each and every one of the mobs in the group melts. Ty glances at me, his jaw open. Herobrine was too busy to notice. He was teleporting everywhere; causing rocks explode and rise up. I start shooting ice as much as I could.

**Fuckity, fuck, fuck. How do I keep not reaching THE DAMN LOST SIGNAL?! FUCK! I am so godamn sorry. I SWEAR TO GOD, NEXT CHAPPIE. JESUS. HELP ME. I KEEP FORGETTING.**

**Deadlox: That wasn't a very long chapter.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Deadlox: (insert meme) Ok. **

**Bajan: You finally inserted a LunaxBajan?**

**Me: Ew….. That sounds awful. But… yes? I dunno!**

**Luna: o##o W-Wha? What are you talking about?**

**Me: X3 Cuteeeeeee. **

**Luna: o##o**

**Bajan: o##o**

**Me: I swear to god, I hope no one's getting tired of the fluffiness and pairings.**

**Oh, heads up. In season two, I'm deleting all OCs except Lilia and Golden Jay, because I added them when I was creating main characters. It's okay, if you want your OC (or a new one) in the story again then just submit it in Season Two's review column. Which isn't even out yet. I think this story will go on for…. Maybe another three chapters or less? THANKS FOR READIN DA CHAP.**


	28. Disappearance

**People were asking about the OCs, and yes, I am deleting all of them except Lilia and Golden Jay. But you can submit the character again (in time) for me to have them make a TREMEDOUS comeback! I dunno. The whole 6 hours of school, I just kept thinking about the new Arc! Me so excited to write!**

**Deadlox: I wonder what you are going to do to me in the new season. Enderman Arc? Oh shit.**

**Me: Mwahahahahahah!**

**Sky: So Prim is leaving?! **

**Me: Oh, dude. Should I delete her? I don't know! **

**Sky: PWEASSSSEEEEEE DON'T!**

**Me: I don't know. It depends! **

**Note: Here's the character list (I'll add the new OCs later)**

**Sky**

**Deadlox**

**Lilia**

**Golden Jay**

**Celeste**

**Primrose (?)**

**(New) Kia**

**Seto**

**Bajan**

**Jerome**

**Enjoy le chappie!**

**Deadlox's PoV**

My heart was beating so hard it hurt in my chest. I breathe heavily. Celeste was helping us out secretly, but as I jump from block to block, my energy is slowly melting away. I hit a wither skeleton as hard as I could and stumble backwards. In my peripheral vision, I spot a lava crack that just opened up behind me. It all seemed to happen in slow-motion; I jump with my one foot on the ground, launch myself over the crack, and land successfully on both feet. I hear a scream in the distance. "LILIA, NO!" I whip around and see Lilia smacked on the ground, the sounds of bone cracking sounded similar. Seto dive over to help her. "HER COMPASS IS BROKEN!" He yells to Sky. Although compasses don't always work, it contained a signal that allowed people at the base to contact us. It was a really important thing. Lilia was out like a count.

"_I see you have lasted quite a while, my visitors. But I did not come to see you all wear out. I want to see you fall one by one!" _Herobrine's voice booms out. All the mobs in front of us disappear. Suddenly, a ringing sound comes from the ceiling. Chains fall from the sky and attach everyone around the waist and throwing them up in the air. Except me.

A transparent Herobrine steps in front of me. "_Deadlox, wasn't it? I've heard stories of you." _He cackles. I scoot back, my tighten my grip on my sword. "Why don't I fight you in person, you coward?" I ask, feeling anger and determination forming in my mind. No reply comes, instead a dagger slices through my leg.

"TY! DON'T DO IT!" Sky screams. I look up at him and realize something I've never seen ever since I met him. He was crying! I pull my attention away from him just as I see a group of magic books flying my way. "Seto?" I say. Then a diamond sword appears in front of the books. "THAT'S NOT ME!" Seto yells just as the sword shoots towards me. I jump sideways, but the sword briefly slits my cheek. Blood spurts out and it blurs me a little.

How could I fight when all coming at me were things that weren't even alive?! Celeste yells out something I couldn't hear, because it was muffled. She screamed it again. I didn't hear. The books began to spawn more and more weapons. I battled them to the best of my abilities. They all crash onto the ground with a clang, when I feel a mind-blowing punch on my face. It sends me flying backwards. Something was beating me up, but it was invisible. "This is the end of me..." I think vigorously. But finally, Celeste yells the word one last time, I hear it. 'Disappearance.'

"What does she mean?!" I yell in my mind. I couldn't fight against this. Lava rises from the ground behind me. I turn around, and in my horror, it seemed like it was real. Long arms dripping in magma. Its whole body dripping, leaving splotches everywhere.

It swings its nasty arm at me and catches my shoulder. I scream in pain. I could feel the fire, burning into my armor, melting a piece of my shirt inside, and ripping apart my skin. It lets go and I fall on my knees, hand clasped around my bloody, bright red shoulder. Disappearance. Disappearance. Disappearance. Disappearance. The word repeats over and over in my messed-up mind as I keep screaming. It was pain I've never felt before. It wasn't just the burn, it was everything. I couldn't bear the thought of my friends watching me die, and dying themselves with the memory as well. I couldn't bear to think Celeste and Jay being slaves for the rest of their life. I couldn't understand how much the pain was. I was fighting Herobrine, on my own. I felt alone, afraid, and in a disastrous situation. Disappearance.

I understand. I understand, I understand, I UNDERSTAND! Herobrine wasn't a real person. He was a curse, an evil spirit that has disappeared so long ago but returned. I get up, blood still leaking from my cheek and my shoulder. I could see him now, darting around, doing everything in his power to make my life hell. I could him now. I could defeat him. I dash forward, my eyes boiling. Yelling at the top of my lungs, I stab him in the chest. Herobrine turns to me, his eyes filled with surprise. A static sound erupts through the room like an explosion.

"_Ty. TY. TY!" _A voice yells. My eyes burst open and I shot up. I look around. I was inside a tent, with a blanket covering my waist down. Sitting next to me was a very stressed out Celeste. Her face lit up. "Ty! You're awake…" She says with a sigh of relief. I'm just staring at her. I pull her into a hug, taking her by surprise. "Did you miss me?" Celeste whispers into my ear. I nod, my face buried in her hair. A sharp pain is felt on my waist. I realize I had white straps across my chest and on my left eye. "You should rest." Celeste says. She pokes my chest that was bruised. "Ow." I say jokingly. She gently pushes me onto the pillow again. "Night." Celeste says. Surprisingly, I dose off.

**Deadlox: YEAH, WHOLE CHAPTER TO MEEE! **

**Sky: Does Seto have crush on Lilia?**

**Jason: Y-You do? O##O**

**Seto: Dude, no. I just befriended her cuz she can do heal too! **

**Lilia: I like Jason.**

**Sky: o##o**

**Celeste: o##o**

**Deadlox: o##o Did you just say that out loud?**

**Lilia: OH SHIT O###########O**

**Jason: O########O**


	29. Together One Last Time

**Noooooo! Last chapter! NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! It was no dream! NEW SEASON COMING SOON, HOLY SHIT! I am super excited to write the preview! BUT I'LL MISS THIS SO MUCH!**

**Sky: It wasn't a dream?**

**Me: You'll know everything that happens in the chappie!**

**LE ENJOY FOR THE FINALE!**

_*****__Ty lands the final slash*_

**Celeste's PoV**

I couldn't cover my ears as a huge eerie sound erupts across the whole Nether. I could even feel my ears bleeding. Herobrine dissolves into a billion red crystals.

The straps suddenly extract, causing me to faceplant. I stand up and massage my predicted red wrists. The same clanging sound echoes from the ceiling. The whole team who was chained is dropped onto the ground. Sky starts squealing like a pig in happiness. I felt giddy. Fucking. GIDDY. I snap out when I hear a '_THUD_.' I flip around and realize Ty had fainted.

I hurry over to him. I poke his face. "Ty? Ty?! HELLOOOOOOO." I pick him up carefully. Sky comes over and pats me on the back. "He did so beautiful!" He says, more tears falling down his face. I wasn't even sure if he was sarcastic!

We left the Nether and were nearly back to Sky Army Base. I lugged Ty on my shoulder. "Shouldn't be opposite?" I ask myself, can't helping but to grin.

**Golden Jay's PoV**

I felt nauseous. My stomach churns, but I can't help but feel relieved. My friends really came through for me… I clasp my hand around the pendant. It refreshes my memory. I realize Seto was standing right behind me. "Oh, shit." I think. I turn around and catch his eye for a second, when he reddens and turns away quickly.

We get back to Sky Army Base. I can see Celeste already hurrying off with Deadlox on her shoulder. Sky leaves with everyone. I shrug and am about to go to my room when I come face to face with Seto. "OH! Sorry." I immediately apologize. But he doesn't reply, his face shadowed in the moonlight. I look at him. "I know what you did." I mumble. Seto bites his lip. I tap my fingers sadly. "Why did you leave…?" I ask. He looks away. "Please, Seto. It's been three years…" I plead.

Seto makes eye contact me. "It's because….. I'm not normal…" He says quietly, his hand shaking as it holds onto my wrist. My face is vast in emotion. "You're not… normal? What do you mean?" I ask him. Seto's grip tightens. His other hand tugs at his purple hat, and then I understand. "You're…. dark magic?" I ask. He nods. There was something awfully strange about that, though. "But you can heal!" I continue. Seto does a fake smile. "I ran away to study. I locked myself up for 6 months…" He says slightly insanely.

Seto becomes silent. "But that's not the only reason." He says almost silently. "What?" I ask. Before I could react, Seto pulls me into a hug. "Your parents never liked me. Because…" He hesitates. I'm in full on shock of what was going on, but I come up with the courage to say: "Because what?" There was a moment of complete silence. "Because… I LIKED YOU." Seto says quickly, before pulling away and running off. I stand there, my jaw suddenly falling. My heart skips a beat, and my cheeks start to burn up.

**Deadlox's PoV**

*_Wakes up the next morning_*

My one good eye tears open. Sunlight was streaming through the small opening of the tent. I direct my attention to Celeste, who was sleeping next to me. My face reddens. I give her cheek a poke. She smiles, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Ty." Celeste says sleepily. I stand up, realizing that my legs still ached, but not that much anymore. Celeste gets up as well and accidentally puts her hand on my shoulder. I wince. She yanks it away. "Sorry!" Celeste says, hugging me. I chuckle softly.

We walk outside and I notice something odd right away. Luna, Eme, some girl with black hair I didn't know, and Primrose were on the courtyard. Sky was talking with Prim. He looked really sad. Luna, Eme, and Bajan were in a depressed conversation, I could tell. I walk over to Sky. "What's going on?" I ask him. Sky looks down at his feet. "Prim, Eme, and Luna are leaving…" He says quietly. I turn to look at Luna. She helped us so much in our mission… "I-I don't know what to say." I mumble to myself. Out friends were… leaving? We just settled, and defeated everything! It felt like an anchor was weighing me down again.

Celeste wraps her hands around my neck behind me. Primrose hugs Sky. "Why would you leave, Primrose?" I ask. She sighs. "I just got a call from my-" She pauses. "My homeland." Prim finishes. "I have to leave." To her surprise, her voice goes into a sob.

*_Time Skip to Evening*_

It was going to be the last time we all hung out together with our new friends. We went out into the same place we met and gathered around the campfire. Everything was laughing and chatting. I sat next to Celeste, roasting a marshmallow. "This is really cool." I whisper to Celeste. She grins, biting into a sandwich. I look back at the marshmallow and discover nothing there but black smithereens. Sky erupts in laughter. "GODAMMIT, SKY. The marshmallow was so fluffy!" I yell. I got up and chased him around everyone. "I'M NOT A MARSHMALLOW!" Jerome squeals.

"OOOOOOOOOOH. Jason and Lilia!" Celeste calls out, after noticing Lilia and Jason sitting on the same log. They turn into tomatoes as I fucking laugh my ass off. "EVERYONE'S TOGETHER!" Bajan calls out. I turn red. "You and Luna!" I protest. "PAX ME, BRO!" Bajan says with a fake-angriness. He runs over and shoves me off my log. That night was the greatest night of my life.

**Deadlox: YAYYYYYYYYY.**

**Me: Somehow, I feel sad. Even though there's another season!**

**Sky: I'M CRYING. **

**Me: See you guys tomorrow, doe! **

**Thank you so much for reading! If you want to read the new season, it comes TOMORROW! BYEEEEEE!**

**-ElucidatorX**


End file.
